Bound by Stars
by Kit2000
Summary: "This little princess and prince Ben are destined to be together. Together they will reach the Balance and bring kingdoms to peace and prosperity. They are bound by Stars," said the fairy. Or a story of two royal heirs, which were destined to be together, but had some obstacles along the way to each other, thanks to their stubborn grandfathers. AU. Fantasy
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hello everyone! We are back with a new Reylo fanfic "Bound by Stars"._

 _It's a fairytale with Kylo and Rey as main characters. We hope you will like this story as much we do *.* Before starting your reading, we want to tell that the main idea came to us when we were listening to two songs by Kamelot "Forever" and "Wander". If you have an opportunity to listen to them, we highly recommend you to do so, because the fic is filled with the atmosphere the songs give._

 _So, now let's read, shall we? ^_^_

 _ **Bound by Stars**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Once upon a time there were two Kingdoms ruled by wise and outstanding leaders, but unfortunately they were not fond of each other and didn't have good relations at all.

At those times there lived a beautiful, kind and golden-hearted fairy, who could understand what stars were telling. And lots of people went to meet the fairy to know what awaited them in their lives.

So, the rulers of those two Kingdoms also wanted to find out what fate would meet their Kingdoms.

And one day they both rode to the fairy's palace.

King Obi-Wan arrived earlier than the other ruler, and so he took a pink baby blanket in his hands and walked into the room, where the fairy was sitting.

The old man gripped the blanked tighter as he approached the beautiful woman.

"I knew you would come, king Obi-Wan, the ruler of Coruscant Kingdom," she said with a smile.

He bowed to her and reached for the corner of the pink fabric to open the baby's sleeping face.

"Please, tell me, what awaits this little child in the future. Will she be happy?" he asked emotionally, showing a sleeping baby-girl in his hands. "Her name is Rey and she is a princess of faraway Jakku Kingdom that has been devoured by a cataclysm. Unfortunately, her parents died there and she was brought to me by the only survivor Magister Yoda. I took her in as my own granddaughter and promised to raise her the best I can, since I knew her parents. They were very good people and I am grieving over their death."

The fairy smiled sadly, looking at the little girl, who had lost everything, and said gently.

"Little Rey will be one of the happiest princesses in the world, because she will meet her soul mate in her life and find true happiness by his side. This is what stars prepared for her. She will never be alone. This child is special. I feel great power in her."

The king's face brightened as he held the dear princess close to his heart.

"Tell me, my good friend, who will it be? Who will become my granddaughter's soul mate?"

The fairy smiled warmly.

"That boy is only 10 years older than Rey. You will meet him very soon. He is coming here too."

And the next moment the door opened and assertive king Anakin entered the room with a boy, who held the man's hand. They both were dressed in luxury royal black clothes and they had the atmosphere of might around them.

"Here he is!" exclaimed the fairy. "Prince Ben Solo!"

King Obi-Wan threw a look full of disgust towards a newcomer and his grandson.

"What's with the scary face, old man? Better give us the way. I came to ask about my grandson's fate!" King Anakin said arrogantly and made a step forward. He bowed to the woman and inquired her politely.

"So, dear fairy, tell me please, what awaits my heir in the future. I feel great power in him and I know that he will become a legendary king and will continue our outstanding royal bloodline. Just confirm my expectation, dear fairy. "

The fairy showed a soothing smile, glancing at the pink blanket in the other king's hands.

"Brave king Anakin, the ruler of Nabu Kingdom and the famous leader Darth Vader, your grandson will become a great ruler, indeed, and it will happen, because he will find true happiness in his life! This little princess and prince Ben are destined to be together. Together they will reach the Balance and bring kingdoms to peace and prosperity. They are bound by Stars. This phenomena happens only once in one hundred years, but unfortunately sometimes people can't find their other halves and their lives fill with misery and sadness."

The dark king's eyes glowed with pleasure and pride.

"So, my heir is one of those, who will meet his soul mate! And she is…" he looked eagerly at the baby-girl in king Obi-Wan's hands, "this infant?"

"Yes!" said the fairy, clapping her hands in pure joy.

The boy was about to come closer to the other king and look at the sleeping baby, but got frozen to the spot the moment he heard a heart-rending cry of anger.

"No!" cried the older king, hiding his granddaughter's face with a blanket. "It will never happen! Never in my life will I give her to your spoilt grandson! You and your family is lack of the sense responsibility! Back off, Skywalker! You and your daughter's scion will never have my pure flower and if you ever dare to do anything stupid to take her away from me, then I will declare war!"

With those words king Obi-Wan sent a despiteful glare to the bewildered boy, who ran to his grandfather and gripped his hand in fright.

With a loud 'hm!'-sound the ruler of Coruscant Kingdom left.

King Anakin just blinked in astonishment to the older ruler's sudden outburst. He knelt beside his shocked grandson and took him into a hug.

"Ben, I promise, he will pay for humiliating us…just he waits…no one dares to despise our glorious name and look down on us."

The prince looked into his king's eyes doubtfully.

"I don't want it. That man is mad."

Anakin Skywalker smirked like he always did in the situation that made his blood boil in challenge. That smile belonged to the famous leader and commander Darth Vader – the conqueror and the legend of any war.

"You **will** get this girl, my dear heir. I promise you that. We will just wait till she grows up and then we will make our move."

As the prince continued staring at his grandfather's brave face, he decided to put up with the elder's demands. After all, grandfather Anakin had never betrayed him. He was a reliable person, not like his parents, who left him five years ago only to fulfill their desire of travelling. Princess Leia had followed her husband earl Han Solo, who was dying from boredom in the Kingdom, and joined him in their hunt for adventures. They sent their son letters, Birthdays gifts and post-cards, but they had never come to see him after their departure. Not even once. His grandparents – king Anakin and queen Padme – were the only real family to him since then. Oh, there was always uncle Luke, who ran his own school for elite warriors-peacemakers, but he lived in a far-away land, which reminded of an army barracks. Prince Ben was happy that king Anakin declined uncle Luke's kind offer to teach his nephew. So now Ben was the only student, whose teacher was the famous Darth Vader. Those, who had heard the name, draw back in fear.

"I agree, grandfather," was all the young prince uttered.

 _A/N this is the end of the 1_ _st_ _chapter. We will try to update as soon as possible, guys. Just let us know what you think of the beginning by pressing the beautiful button "Leave a comment" that you see below the text ^.~_

 _Till the next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Thanks for your reviews, guys! They made us so happy and helped us writing the next chapter sooner.**_

 _ **So, now we would like to introduce you the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **chapter of "Bound by Stars".**_

 _ **Please, read and enjoy!**_

 **Bound by Stars**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Seventeen years had passed since that day. Princess Rey grew up into an unutterable beauty. She had long brown hair that reached her ankles. Her face was always shining with a brief smile, while her eyes reflected the kindness of her heart. But most of the time she had to look very serious and thoughtful.

King Obi-Wan remembered the fairy's words, so he decided to make sure that the Skywalker dynasty would never take his beloved granddaughter away from him. Of course, the girl didn't know about being adopted. When princess was still a little child, king Obi-Wan took another orphan girl in and raised her up as a princess as well. The old ruler had done it only to confuse the others. No one in his and other kingdoms knew who the real princess was. For everyone they were sisters, but only king Anakin – the fearsome Darth Vader – knew about the only girl, destined to be his grandson's soul mate. Unfortunately, he had no clue what's the princess's name was and how she looked. The sudden appearance of the other girl only added more throbbing to his already aching head.

The old king even took two brave boys and a girl in, who were his royal generals' children, so that both princesses were always under their protection. Their names were Poe, Finn and Rose. Those kids grew up with Rey and Phasma like they were their siblings, but at the same time they were their personal bodyguards.

And so, one day, king Anakin told his twenty-seven years old heir.

"The time has come for you to take what is yours, Kylo."

The prince smirked coldly in response. He loved being acknowledged by his grandfather. The name Kylo Ren was given to him not for nothing. During those seventeen years he had been practicing his swordsmanship skills and won lots of battles. Prince Ben became a great leader, a fearsome commander of his own army of six elite warriors – the Knights of Ren. But also he couldn't skip the title of being the most wanted and enviable groom, all thanks to his great looks and aloofness, that usually made softhearted princesses lose their minds the moment they met him. It was not like he was interested in them, actually. The young royal heir had no free time for love affairs. He had had a great goal in his life since he was ten years old. His whole life was based on the only thing he had to do to please his king – to avenge their name and make king Obi-Wan regret his words.

"That old man will pay for humiliating you and me, my dear grandson. Go and bring that princess here and make her cry for forgiveness!"

King Anakin was sitting on his throne and grinning like a madman, clenching his fists. He didn't even notice his wife entering the throne room.

"There is no need to worry, my king," the young man bowed in respect to his respectful grandparent. "I will take that girl away from our enemy, but how will I do it, when there are two princesses? How will I know, who is the one I need to kidnap?"

King Anakin averted his eyes in a deep thought. His desire of revenge was so blinding that he forgot about the little detail concerning two girls. The most optimal option was kidnapping both princesses, but it was not in the Skywalkers' style. They were not some bandits after all! But then again, if they get the wrong girl, everything would turn out being futile in the end.

"Investigate!" the queen raised her pointing finger up.

"My queen," the king exhaled in surprise. "How long have you been standing there?"

Queen Padm _é_ walked to her grandson elegantly and put her hand on his broad shoulder, trying to look up to catch his eyes. He was much taller than her.

"You'll go there and find out who your princess is, and when it happens, you will take her with you as she is yours already! And there will not be any crime by doing so because it will be legal!" the queen explained, ignoring her husband's previous question.

Prince Ben looked attentively at his grandmother for a few seconds, before a light smirk appeared on his handsome face. Queen Padm _é returned his cheeky smile with a sly one._

And king Anakin started laughing mischievously, acknowledging the perfect plan his wife had suggested. A second later the prince joined him in their little moment of triumph.

 _ **OooooO**_

He dressed up like an old stranger and approached the royal garden, where two princesses were having a duel. The sight surprised prince Ben to no limits. He couldn't imagine girls having heavy swords in their tiny hands. Such picture was beyond his understanding. But none the less, it was what he was witnessing right now. Two royal ladies were fighting each other in a beautiful yet dangerous dance of swords. The taller girl had the upper hand in the fight, but the dark-haired one was more flexible and that ability helped her to end the duel in a draw.

Both girls smiled, crossing their swords, and then started to laugh.

"You got better!" the blonde exclaimed, hiding her weapon in a scabbard.

"Thanks! But it's still too heavy for me. I wonder if there are swords as light as a feather," the shorter princess whined, examining the hilt.

"Actually, there are," prince Ben thought, imagining his beloved red light saber. His grandfather told him that only those, who had royal blood in their veins, could use light sabers. The prince had lots of opportunities to make certain of that fact. No one of his elite Knights of Ren could even touch the mysterious laser weapon, which was indeed as light as a feather comparing to classical forged swords. King Obi-Wan was an old a sly fox. He could have taught his granddaughters to use light sabers, but then it would have been too easy to spot the real royal blooded princess.

He stood by the iron-shod gates, when one of the girls noticed the stranger. She walked to him and asked about what he wanted in a polite manner. The girl was still flushed after her training and her breath was still rigid. They were separated just with a mere fence, and their eyes locked for a brief moment. This girl was truly beautiful! She had brown hair, flipped on her shoulder in a long braid and there was a kind smile on her flushed face.

"I want some food, my child. I'm a wanderer and I haven't eaten for several days," he answered hoarsely, hiding his eyes under the wide brim of his hat. He couldn't let his disguise be ruined.

The girl smiled broadly and said in a friendly tone.

"I will bring you some food, uncle. Wait here!" and she was about to fulfill her promise, but someone's stern tone interrupted her intentions.

"I will bring him the food myself, Your Highness. Why don't you go and join the others?" the person in the light shining armors bowed to her, never leaving his cold gaze from the stranger.

"But Poe…" she pouted and fell silent, receiving a warning from her knight. With a deep sigh of defeat the girl headed to the castle.

When she left, a stoic young man spoke.

"It's a private territory. You are not allowed to come near. If you are hungry, go to the main gates. There is a special service for wanderers like you, where you can eat and drink for free."

With those words, the knight turned and walked away.

Prince Ben followed the man's retreating figure with a cold stare. But he didn't get upset with the failure of the operation. He knew that it wouldn't be so easy to get into the castle. King Anakin insisted on this plan concerning cross-dressing into a stranger, making queen Padm _é roll her eyes several times. But as a wise woman, as she was, she didn't argue with her husband about the absurdness of his plan. That day she asked prince Ben to join her to the garden to watch the stars. The prince loved his grandmother very much and couldn't say "no" to her request. That evening they sat in the picturesque royal garden and watched the dark sky, that was shining with millions of diamonds. He adored watching the stars, but it was his little secret he didn't tell anyone about, because he thought that it was silly for a grownup man to get captivated by the beauty of the night sky._

 _"When you see that playing a stranger is not helpful anymore, find an old maid Maz. She is your grandmother's loyal servant and she is a reliable woman. I have already informed her about the possibility of your appearance in Coruscant Kingdom. She will help you."_

 _The queen said calmly, watching the sky. Her grandson turned to look at her in surprise. He had no idea that they had a spy in the enemy's castle._

 _"But why do you think that grandfather's plan won't work?" he asked eagerly. It was beyond his powers to imagine the possible failure._

 _Queen_ Padm _é sighed lightly and tuned to face her grandchild, looking him in the eyes with a half-hidden smirk._

 _"Call it a woman's intuition," then she smiled kindly. "Besides, it's always easier to enter any society if you are a woman, dear."_

 _Prince Ben received a knowing wink from his queen. He couldn't get enough of getting impressed by his own grandmother. She had so many tricks and spare plans hidden up in her sleeve. This woman was a true legend. No, his both grandparents were true legends, each in their sphere._

 _"And Ben," she called him, ruining his train of admirable thoughts, "I know that you follow your grandfather's wish to avenge our name. I don't think it's a bad thing, but…"_

 _"But?"_

 _Queen_ Padm _é smiled sadly with a corner of her lips and took his large hand into her tiny ones._

 _"The princess you are going to kidnap is a girl after all, and you are a royal heir. Please, think about your manners and how princesses should be treated by princes. Don't be a barbarian, grandson. It has never been popular among sweet gender. She_ _ **is**_ _your soul mate, after all."_

 _With those strange words, she stood up from the bench and kissed her grandson on the forehead lovingly before leaving him alone in the garden to sort out his thoughts and feelings._

 _Prince Ben recalled their conversation after a failure._ So, he decided to find their special spy in this castle, that worked for Naboo Kingdom for who knows how long.

And the prince found her. Maz was a servant in the royal kitchen. The woman was odd and she was always in some urgent hurry, but she managed to find a way to get him into the castle. There was princess Phasma's 17th Birthday in three days and thanks to that hectic time Maz got prince Kylo (she knew him by that name) into the castle as her distant relative's niece. The kitchen was short of free hands and they needed any help they could find for the feast. So, the prince wasn't the only newbie in the castle.

But.

In order to stay unnoticed he had to…

…dress like a girl.

That was the main required condition Maz had voiced, before rushing to the other side of the kitchen again.

That moment the prince recalled his grandmother's words about the conveniences of being a woman.

With a very deep sigh, that could have choked him, Kylo Ren put on the invidious maid's uniform and a blond wig with two thick braids on each side of his head.

Of course, now he couldn't get recognized as a man, but as a woman he looked far too suspicious with being that broad in the shoulders and that tall in height.

" _My main goal is worth of humiliating myself by dressing like that,_ " the royal heir thought with arising irritation, when he looked in the mirror. " _That princess will pay for everything I have to go through because of her!_ "

Two weeks had passed. The prince sat at the kitchen with gritted teeth and washed the dishes at night. Of course he hated doing such things, but he understood that he had to do it in order not to be revealed. Every sacrifice he had made was to avenge his family's name and see a satisfied smile on his grandfather's face.

It had been two weeks, since he arrived at this castle, and still he couldn't find out who the real princess was. Everyone treated the girls like both of them were true royal blooded sisters.

Kylo sighed in frustration. He was sick and tired of pretending. He threw the cloth away, stood up and walked out of the kitchen and into the night royal garden.

He wanted to find the girl as soon as possible and put an end to this story. The young man looked up in suffocating annoyance. The night sky was breathtakingly beautiful. Millions of stars were shining from above, sending him their shy smiles that irritated him very much right now. He wasn't in the mood to be taken in by the magical view the sky offered.

The prince frowned. How long had he been here? He didn't want that stupid girl at all! She was a child in his eyes. Well, both of them were. Princess Phasma looked more matured and stoic, but she still was a young girl of seventeen years old. Princess Rey was more interesting to watch. She always had that rebellious spirit that bothered her knights to no limits, but she had never done anything, that could make her grandfather upset. Aside from that, the prince was on the edge of losing his cool. All he wanted was to make king Obi-Wan regret his words! How dared he humiliate his grandfather and him and call them irresponsible!

The young man turned his head in annoyance towards the main building of the castle only to notice a strange scene. A dazzling girl with long loose hair was standing at the balcony only with her white nightgown on. No, not at the balcony but on the handrails of it!

Kylo's dark eyes widened in amusement as he recognized who the girl was. It was princess Rey! But what was she doing up so late?

Meanwhile, the royal maiden was looking at the full moon and smiling. Of course he couldn't see that the princess's eyes were closed and she didn't know what she was doing.

But the next thing she did shocked the prince to half-death.

She made a step forward and was about to fall down from the railings, opening her arms in a welcoming gesture to the moon. Her balcony was located on a ground floor, but it was still very dangerous to collapse on a rough surface from that height.

Not remembering himself from shock, Kylo rushed to the falling beauty and made it just in time to catch her in his arms. The impact caused him to fall on his knees and hit his leg in the process of saving the insane princess, but he didn't pay attention to the pain in his body. With a great sigh of relief, the prince threw his amused gaze on the person in his arms.

Was she indeed insane? She could have got smashed or seriously injured! What was she thinking by doing so careless things like jumping off from the balcony?!

The Skywalkers' heir placed his angry and shaken at the same time gaze on her face only to get another portion of bewilderment.

Princess Rey half-opened her dreamy eyes, which glowed like the moon in the night sky, and looked at him with so many emotions that he couldn't even name. The only thing he knew: no one had ever looked at him as tenderly as this girl was doing right now. Her hand appeared on his smooth cheek and caressed it gently with a long thumb. Her palm was so soft and warm and her unexpected caresses made him feel really weird.

Her melodic voice reached his ears as if he was being in daze.

"Oh, my beloved destined soul mate! I have finally found you! Where have you been all this time?"

Her words startled him to no limits. He didn't have much time to even consider her words and think about their meaning, as her next actions almost made him lose his mind, literally knocking the ground out from under his feet.

She cupped his face with her small palms and pulled it down, pressing her cashmere pink lips to his mouth eagerly.

Never in his life had he feel so vulnerable like he was now. He had never been kissed before, to his shame. He was twenty-seven years old, but he had never had any romantic relations with anyone. Well, he had no time for that in the first place, as his main goal was achieving excellent results in swordsmanship and becoming a great warrior just like his famous grandfather was. So, he had no time for playing with women. But… but this new sensation of her lips on his mouth wasn't that horrible as he expected it would be.

Unfortunately, his mind was too overloaded with thoughts and remembrances of his life to be able to register, what had just happened and what he had to do next. Thankfully, the second question disappeared from the list itself, as the girl broke the innocent kiss abruptly and with a light melodic sigh she became limp in his arms. She fell asleep as if nothing had happened at all, laying her head on his broad chest, where his heart was pounding like crazy.

Her breathing was slow and steady, while his was rapid and loud. Her sleeping face was peaceful and a brief smile was playing on her lips. Her calm expression could mean only one thing – she got what she wanted and now she was happy. This Rey was a very cruel princess!

Kylo gritted his teeth and tried to exhale slowly. It was still hard to breathe, as the realization of their "provoking moment" started sending the alarming signals to his brain. That girl! She…she had just stolen his first kiss! How in the world could it have happened?! He didn't plan to fall a victim of her innocent ways of affection! She was a spoilt girl – a _**child**_ and his enemy's granddaughter _ **!**_ He planned to mesmerize his so called soul mate with his own charm, and when she fell for him, he would make her cry and suffer from lack of attention. He would make her beg him on her knees to give her just a little single peck on the cheek. The plan was perfect! Grandfather Anakin was the best, when it came to such cruel strategies of ruining one's psyche and making them miserable. And Kylo would enjoy seeing her that pathetic and dejected…ha-ha-ha…

But… look at him now!

A bid of sweat appeared on his temple.

How could it even happen that the one, who was miserable and lost right now, was him?! It wasn't a real kiss, was it? If to think properly, it was just a touch to each other's lips…NO! To _his_ lips, for crying out loud! It was an impingement on his moral foundations!

For the most ridiculous reason, he felt as if he was deprived of something very precious to him. And the thief was the girl, who was promised to him by the Stars, and whom he had been planning to kidnap the longest part of his life. But the one, who robbed him of his senses, was his destined soul mate!

Then it clicked.

The prince's eyes widened in great comprehension. This very girl, he was holding in his arms right now, was his destined soul mate. Her words and actions were the main proof. And… And she had just stolen his first kiss…

Unbelievable!

" _How can I be so weak? I feel so ashamed of myself!"_

Prince Ben shook his head to get rid of noisy thoughts, summoned all his willpower and forced his shocked self to lay the maiden on the grass under the giant oak-tree carefully. And it was a good choice because a second later he heard approaching footsteps and voices. He made another quick glance at his destined princess. She looked so serene, that it made him feel aggravated. She was sleeping like a baby without a care in the world, while he was losing his sanity because of what she had just done to him!

Right now there was a double feeling in his chest towards this princess: a part of him wanted to despise and hate her, but the other part was longing to touch her and never let her go.

His heart ached with despair for some unknown reason, and Kylo didn't like it at all. He lost his cool and it was dangerous in his situation.

The royal heir jumped on his feet, ignoring the pain in his leg, and dashed away from the place where the "crime" had been committed as quickly and gracefully as his long skirts could only allow it. He hid in the kitchen and tried to catch his breath, promising himself to forbid long maids' uniforms in his castle, since it was almost unreal and unsafe to walk, while being dressed like that, not mentioning running.

Soon the prince could see two of the royal knights, who found their princess on the ground. Their faces showed worry.

"Oh no! It happened again!" the knight with black skin whispered anxiously, taking the princess in his arms like a bride. "Rose, go and tell Poe about it. I'll bring Her Highness to her room."

"Poor princesses Rey. Take good care of her, Finn. I'll get Poe. Who could ever think that it would happen to her again after two weeks?"

Kylo heard their every word but couldn't concentrate on the information he had just learnt. His memory was playing back the accident that happened five minutes ago. He couldn't calm himself down as hundreds of new emotions rushed through him.

And that kiss… His fingers trailed the line of his mouth, trying to remember princess Rey's warmth and scent. Her kiss was still burning on his lips like a fire. And it felt… amusingly pleasant.

He didn't know what to think anymore. It was too much for one night.

The only thing that he knew for sure was…

" _Now I know who my princess is…"_

And a smug smirk conquered his lips.

 _ **A/N So? How was it? ^^ we hope you liked it as much as we do. Please, let us know your opinion by leaving your comments below! Thanks a lot for spending your time reading this story! We will update as soon as possible!**_

 _ **Till the next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N the 3d chapter is here, dear friends! ^^ We're glad that you like our fic. Thanks to everyone, who reviewed and just read the story so far! *.***_

 _ **So, now let's read the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **chapter!**_

 **Bound by Stars**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Some days had passed. The prince caught himself on a thought that he started to be very aware of every princess Rey's move. He was watching her from his secure shelter that was the royal kitchen. She didn't show any signs of somnambulism since the night of their accidental kiss. She was joyful and kind as ever.

He found himself being fond of seeing her with flowers in her luxury brown hair and listening to her singing. She had an angelic voice. Of course, no one knew about his spying on two princesses during their free time they loved to spend in the royal garden.

At nights he would look at the giant oak-tree that was growing by the windows of her room. She kissed him under the brunches of that old tree. But despite all those new feelings, prince Ben wasn't all that delighted about such romantic-mode of his. He came to this Kingdom to take what belonged to him and he wanted to do it as soon as possible.

Several days later he received a note from his grandfather. It said that a young king Hux asked their military support to go against Coruscant Kingdom, so that he could take princess Phasma and marry her by force, because king Obi-Wan declined his proposal to one of his granddaughters.

Kylo Ren thought deeply, still holding a piece of paper in his hand. He knew who exactly his princess was now, so why not helping Hux to get the second princess? The Skywalkers' heir decided to join the commotion as this war could turn our being very helpful.

He picked up his belongings and left the Kingdom unnoticed to tell his grandfather that he was ready to help that spoilt and super arrogant, not to say annoying, king Hux to have what he wanted. It wasn't a big deal, because Kylo decided to kidnap **his** princess before the war broke out.

As he arrived at his castle, everything was settled down. Darth Vader told his grandson to go and inform king Hux about their agreement to give their support in his intentions.

And Kylo rode to the military garrison the young king had already set up on his way to Coruscant Kingdom.

 _ **OooooO**_

Princess Rey started having weird dreams. After her second falling from the balcony at night, she watched dreams about her mysterious beloved person. She didn't see his face in those dreams, but she could clearly see the rode to his castle, the faces of his servants, the nature of his homeland. Those dreams were so realistic that the girl began to wonder. She had a strong feeling that the rode from her dreams would bring her to him and she wished to meet that man with all her heart. King Obi-Wan didn't know what was in Rey's mind as he was too busy saving princess Phasma from the forceful king Armitage Hux, who wanted to marry her all of a sudden and strengthen the political positions of his Starkiller Kingdom. The old monarch couldn't let that spoilt excuse for a king crash his perfect plan in hiding his real granddaughter from the filthy Skywalkers.

Rey felt sorry for her sister. Phasma was deeply in love with the young king, who caught her heart away during the single time he had visited their Kingdom for political matters. It was like falling in love from the first sight. Princess Phasma had shared a secret conversation with her dear Armitage that day, and after that meaningful meeting they started writing love letters to each other. It had been a year since then, and now king Hux was showing his serious intentions about his beloved princess. He had sent his representatives with an official proposal of marriage, but got a humiliating decline from the old king.

Princess Phasma was in great shock after hearing the news. She didn't want to understand her grandfather's demands, she refused listening to his explanations of the situation. The girl just shut herself in her room and cried. That night she got a secret note from her beloved king, who assured her about their cloudless future and told her about his intentions to go against her stubborn grandparent with war. Phasma shared this personal information with her sister. She was happy to know that Armitage was ready to take her away to his Kingdom no matter what, but Rey couldn't support her enthusiasm. She was afraid of wars and tried to explain her point of view to her sister, but Phasma was too offended by their grandfather and didn't want to listen to anyone, who tried saying something against her dear Armitage.

Rey had no other choice but to leave her aggressive sibling alone for some time until she would calm down and start thinking with her head.

All princess Rey knew for sure was that if she didn't do anything, she would never find out, what her strange dreams meant. Apart from Phasma's personal matters, Rey had her own private problem she was afraid to share with anyone.

So, one day she left the castle unnoticed. It was hard to do, since her sister and three loyal knights were always around her, but she managed to escape after using all her sharpness and slyness. And fortunately for her, everything went smoothly.

The rode was tiring but she didn't mind as her heart was leading her to somewhere, she knew she would find true happiness.

It was getting dark and dangerous and she understood that she had to stop for the night. Suddenly two soldiers plopped out of nowhere and scared her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" they asked.

"I'm just a poor girl, who rides to visit my grandmother in a neighboring Kingdom," Rey lied. She didn't like to tell lies, but she had no choice in that situation.

"It's a military garrison of Starkiller Kingdom. We have no right to let you pass."

"Maybe you will be so kind and let me stay for the night? I will be very grateful!"

The soldiers looked at each other in surprise.

"Well, if only our glorious king Hux gives the permission. Follow us."

And she did. Rey had never seen the man before, only knew his looks by what her sister had told her before.

The young and wealthy king met her with annoyance on his sly face. He was sitting on his so called throne and sniffing a red rose in his hand, while there was an orange cat lying at his lap. The girl bowed in respect to the ruler of the foreign Kingdom and explained her situation.

"Our Generosity allows you to stay for the night, but you must disappear at the break of dawn. It's a military garrison after all, there is no place for women."

"Thank you for your kindness, Your Majesty," she dropped a curtsey and was led to the stable, where she had to spend the night. Rey lay on a heap of straw and fell asleep, having another of her picturesque dreams.

 _ **OooooO**_

The young Skywalkers' heir rode to the garrison that king Hux had set up. If everything would go right, prince Ben could get his profit out of this war. The most important thing was not to let Armitage know about princess Rey, who was more beautiful than princess Phasma to Kylo's eyes, or else everything could turn into a mess. King Hux was known for his sense of beauty and he was famous for collecting unique things. And Rey was just like a rare precious stone that Kylo Ren didn't want to share with anyone, especially if that anyone was his old friend and rival Armitage.

He arrived at the place early in the morning. The young king of Starkiller Kingdom met him friendly. All questions were discussed and the wine was gladly sipped. And everything would have been just perfect if only…

"Give us back our princess!" cried the royal knight, whose name was Poe. He came here with the other two knights to rescue their dear princess.

The king didn't understand the situation at first.

"What are you talking about? Our Magnificence doesn't have your princess. Yet. But We are about to attack your Kingdom and take her with Us. So, you came a little bit early."

The second knight, whose name was Finn, spoke aggressively.

"We saw her horse outside. She is here and you will let her go!"

"Hmm?" the king's red eyebrow arched curiously. "If you say that the girl is your princess, then play with my guard a little," and he made two loud claps. A second later the whole room was filled with high qualified soldiers.

"Beat them up, Our glorious warriors! I have an important business to do," with those words he threw his red rose in the center of the room, which signalized the beginning of the struggle. After that he stood up from his throne-like chair, laid his beloved cat on the puffy red pillow and rushed to the stable, where he grabbed the sleeping girl by the waist, sat her on his royal horse and jumped on it himself.

By the time Rey understood her position, Hux was already galloping to his Kingdom. She started to yell at him and tried to break free, but he just hissed and pressed her fragile form to his firm chest painfully.

"We had a feeling that you were hiding something, when you showed up in Our garrison," the king spoke and his tone was as cold as ice.

"Let me go!" Rey never stopped her attempts to break free, but her miniature complexion was losing to his strong hold.

"How could We know, that the other princess is this beautiful and wild?" his inner laughter sent unpleasant shivers down Rey's spine. She couldn't believe that this arrogant and nasty man was Phasma's choice of heart!

"Princess Phasma loves you, how dare you look at other girls?!" Rey slapped him as hard as her position could let her, but the red-haired sovereign caught her hand by the wrist and gripped it roughly. The girl had to grit her teeth in order to hold back a yelp of pain.

"Phasma is beautiful, but you are gorgeous, my dear. Our Majesty is well known for Our sense of beauty. You will be one of Our greatest trophies by becoming Our Queen!"

"Never!"

Princess Rey was on the edge of despair. She couldn't escape. He was too strong. Right now she was blaming her fragile figure for playing evil trick on her, because she was a total zero in close combat. Moreover, she had never been this close to a man before! It was embarrassing, disgusting and aggravating at the same time.

"You have no other choice. We will destroy Coruscant Kingdom and everything that is dear to you, if you refuse. Or there is another option for you, dear princess. We have a wonderful collection of love letters your sister sent me. They are so revealing and compromising, that old king Obi-Wan will never clean his name if We spread the rumors about the secret affair his granddaughter was having. No one of royalty will even look at her."

Rey's eyes were getting rounder with every word he was saying. She was terrified with his ways of blackmailing.

"So, it's up to you whether you want to keep on struggling and dooming your homeland and beloved people, or you may go with Us and save everyone by becoming Our Queen."

The princess shut her eyes in despair.

Meanwhile…

Kylo was so startled by the current events that he needed some time to comprehend the situation. But when he realized what had just happened, he jumped on his horse and rode after Armitage. He caught him on a rocky cliff that led to his castle.

"Ah, Kylo, Our dear ally. We are glad you came so far to help Us to get the princess," Hux said, looking at his comrade with an arrogant smirk. The girl started punching him at his chest as hard as she could again, but to him it was just a tickling.

"So, you've made your choice, after all," the king hissed at the girl and was about to spur his horse, when the prince's voice interrupted his intentions.

"No, Armitage, I'm here to get what belongs to me back. She is mine," Kylo Ren warned in a steady tone.

But the king wasn't ready to follow the request.

"We thought you were Our friend, Kylo. We will not give her to you. She is Our bride!"

"She is not princess Phasma. She is princess Rey. You have no right to marry her!" the prince's voice sounded freezing cold.

"We know, who she is. Why can't We marry her? We don't see any difference! She is gorgeous and a perfect match for someone as wealthy and handsome as Our Brilliance."

"I can't let you take her! I'm challenging you, Armitage!"

"Defend yourself!"

And they jumped off from their horses, activated their light sabers and began the duel. It was hard to predict who would win, but in the end Kylo Ren attacked king Hux with his exclusive maneuver-slash and won.

While the king was lying on a hard ground unconscious, the prince turned to the scared princess and outstretched his gloved hand to her.

"Come here, my princess. I will not harm you."

But she refused. The brown-haired maiden shook her head and stepped back. Her hair got unbraided during the kidnapping and now it was swaying behind her with every breath of the wind.

"I don't know you! Who are you?"

He made a step forward to reach for her, but she stepped back again, sending him a warning gaze.

"Don't you recognize me?" the man asked with a cocky smile on his handsome face, as he stopped and shifted his weight to one leg.

"No! I have never met you before!"

She was shaking her head in negation, while looking him in the eyes. After everything she had been through, she felt anxiety. She was frightened and confused. Who was this man and why did he beat king Hux up?

"Princess Rey, just look at me."

"I don't know how you know my name, but don't come any closer!"

He let out a deep and aggravating sigh. This girl was nothing but a headache. He was losing his temper already.

"Alright. I will not do anything," he answered roughly and walked away from her, standing on the opposite side of the rocky road. "See? Happy now?"

She was uncertain. A part of her didn't trust him, but the other part knew this strange and ill-behaved man from somewhere. He looked somehow familiar, but she couldn't remember, where exactly she could see him before.

Rey made a step forward unintentionally, but a sudden pain in her head forced her to stop. The girl looked back and saw that her long hair got tangled in thorny bushes. She tried to free herself, but it was impossible. Her luxury hair turned into a mess, mixed with dry thorny branches. The princess turned her back to Kylo, absolutely forgetting about his existence, and started untangling the cause of her trap. But the bushes were dried by the scorching sun and were too fragile. The next moment they broke from the pressure and fell from the cliff, pulling the girl along with them.

The prince's eyes widened in great terror. He witnessed as she got tangled in those bushes, but he didn't rush to help her, since it was too obvious that she didn't like him at first sight. As if it was that important to him, really. But still, he didn't move, when she was struggling to free her hair. But when he heard a strange cracking sound, a bad feeling appeared in his heart and sent alarming signals to his brain. When he was about to make a step forward, he became a witness of the most tragic scene he had ever seen in his entire life.

His princess was falling right after the broken clusters of the bushes. The last thing he saw before she disappeared from his sight was her shocked face and her terrified eyes, as she managed to turn and look at him for a brief moment.

The first thing he did was rushing forward to catch the girl, but it was just a mere second late. He fell on his knees right on the same spot his princess was standing a moment ago. He became a witness of her terrible death. Her fragile form was falling deep into the precipice as if it was happening in a slow motion. Their eyes were locked during the last seconds of her life. Right there in front of his dark eyes, her back hit the rocky bottom of the precipice and she died immediately.

Kylo inhaled sharply. The sounds of her dreadful screams were still echoing in his mind. His hands began to shake as well as his whole body. He was looking down at her lifeless form and couldn't believe in what just happened.

She didn't move.

He waited, clenching his gloved hands tightly.

She didn't show any signs of life, and he felt as if something in his heart and soul collapsed.

She… couldn't just die, could she? She was his soul mate – a girl promised to him by the Stars! So why?!

An uncontrollable sob escaped his throat.

Why wasn't she moving? She had to stand up and wave her hand at him like letting him to know that she was unharmed, right? She had to!

But she still didn't move.

Something tightened in his very chest and it caused a throbbing unbearable pain. His heart got cold and empty. His face paled and eyes went blank.

The realization of the loss slowly came to his mind.

She…

Was…

Gone…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A heart-rending cry escaped from the bottom of his lungs. Something hot rolled down his cheek.

She was gone! She was gone forever!

His body was shaking in hysterics, as his eyes refused to leave the sight of the girl's lifeless form.

Prince Ben didn't hear as the three young knights approached his knelt figure. He didn't hear their gasps of terror, when they looked down from the cliff. The only thing that brought him back to reality from his stupor was a sharp pain in his ribs, as one of the knights, whose name was Finn, kicked him hard.

"It's your fault that our princess is dead! Why? Why did you have to do it? She didn't deserve it!" tears of anger and sorrow showed in the man's eyes.

Kylo Ren didn't say anything. His own eyes were lifeless as he tried to look up at the royal knights.

"He doesn't deserve your attention, Finn," Poe spoke coldly. "We have to take princess Rey's body to the castle," he commanded and looked at his comrades.

Finn and Rose nodded, trying to get a grip of their emotions. They were on the edge of crying because of their great loss.

"Don't take her away," they heard the prince's hoarse voice. "I want to bury her in my Kingdom."

Poe gritted his teeth and grabbed the royal heir by the collar of his black hauberk.

"You, filthy jerk of Starkiller Kingdom, didn't you hear? It's your fault she is gone now. Your king has no rights for her and never did! Leave her poor soul alone! We will never give her body to someone like you!"

Kylo's eyes glowed with a glint of disapproving anger.

"Then you have to challenge me, since I will not let you take her body either! And I am not king Hux's follower. I am Kylo Ren of Naboo Kingdom and I am sure you have heard this name before!"

With those words the prince jumped on his feet and activated his laser sword. The knights were shocked beyond explanation. They ran into one of the most fearsome warriors of Naboo Kingdom – the Kingdom they were taught to fight against till the last breath. The name of Kylo Ren was indeed famous in Coruscant. Women used it to call the villains in the scary stories for their children. It was as fearsome as the legendary Darth Vader's name was.

But Poe got a grip of his emotions and rushed forward to attack. Finn and Rose followed his example.

It was an easy battle for Kylo Ren, but right now he was prince Ben, whose heart was bleeding and grieving over the greatest loss.

And soon the royal heir was spread on the ground absolutely defeated and severely wounded, though he had given the knights a hard time challenging him.

"We are taking Her Highness's body. Let us never meet again or else someone may die for sure," Poe said, climbing his horse and commanding the others to follow him.

Prince Ben watched as they rode away to the bottom of the precipice to take their dear princess, leaving him to lay on a hard rough ground powerless, hurt and almost unconscious from the misery, despair and pain he was feeling.

 _ **OooooO**_

 _ **A/N Rey is dead. T.T What will Kylo do? How will king Obi-Wan react? Honestly, we were crying, when writing the scene, where the princess died.**_

 _ **We will be waiting for your reviews, guys! We hope you will send them to us if you want to know what happens next, as it's not the end of the story ^.~**_

 _ **Please, push the comment button!**_

 _ **Till the next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hello everyone! Here is the 4th chapter of the story.

We want to thank everyone who reviewed this fic. We appreciate your support, guys!

 **Bound by Stars**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

A week had passed since that tragic day. When king Hux came to his senses, he couldn't believe what happened. He had never wished that everything would turn out like this.

Prince Ben had been taken to Naboo Kingdom by his soldiers. His body condition was very bad but his soul felt the worst. A whole week was needed to make him stand up from the bed. And the first thing he did, when he was on his feet back again, was going to the royal garden of the palace.

King Anakin couldn't stand seeing his dear grandson like this. The young heir's face was emotionless as well as his mirrors of soul. The grandparents' hearts felt alarmed. Queen Padmé had a bad feeling that their grandson didn't want to live. When she shared her fears with her husband, they both face a real nightmare. One of the most respectful and fearsome rulers didn't know, why Kylo reacted the way he did, when the girl died. The prince didn't know her that well to be suffering over her death so much now. It was a mystery to Darth Vader.

But the prince was getting worse and worse day by day. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep. Everyone could see him sitting in the garden by the beautiful fountain and being carried away with his own thoughts.

And the entire time prince Ben was thinking…thinking of so many things that had already happened in his life and that could have happened if his princess was still alive. He didn't know, why, but when he watched as she started falling down till the very moment she hit the rocky surface, he felt as a part of him had died as well. He remembered her scared expression, her widened eyes that looked at him at the very moment the bushes started to pull her down. Her gaze was full of terror and indescribable sadness as if she had already understood that it was her tragic end.

He thought he saw her outstretching her hand towards him like she was asking for help, but he couldn't give it to her, because he stood at the other side of the road.

No, if only he could predict that everything would end so tragically. If only he had ten more seconds to grasp her hand.

If only…there were so many "ifs".

Why did she have to die?

He wanted to marry her and know her better. That fateful night in the garden, when their lips touched for the very first time, he felt a spark in his chest. He couldn't understand what it meant back then, but now he knew the reason. It was a feeling of being loved by someone. And now there was a hole inside, an unbearable pain within, that he couldn't define.

The prince's heart tightened sharply. He was so dense to appreciate it. Her sincere words and feelings towards him had reached their goal that was his own heart. And now there was an empty space, where her love used to shine just a week ago.

He didn't realize it back then, but now it was as clear as a teardrop.

Why, oh why did people realize that they lose something very important only after losing it forever?

" _We don't treasure what we have for granted, but when we lose it, we cry."_

It was one ancient wisdom but it couldn't help to get rid of the terrible feeling in his chest.

The feeling of ultimate despair.

His life had turned into a meaningless wandering into a void of consequence. He wanted his princess to be near, he wanted to hold her hand and look into her clear hazel eyes only to know that she was really his, that they really belonged together.

During those rare moments, when he managed to take a short nap, he started to have weird dreams as if he was standing alone in the total darkness, losing himself. And in the end of it, there would be a little source of light. It would be so tiny but after reaching it with so much effort, he would see that it was princess Rey. She was his guiding light out of the darkness.

Where were the truth and justice, when an innocent girl like her had died like that? Was it a cruel joke of fate? So many hopes had been lost on the unfortunate cliff that day.

Kylo wished to meet her again. The vision of her face was living in his mind, his heart, his soul.

She was his destined soul mate, wasn't she? So why did she have to die?

The royal heir threw his face on his big palms and clutched his bangs. He looked like a wounded lion that was dying in agony.

They had shared a single special moment together, which became both the most precious and heart-rending memory to him.

How he wished to meet her by the giant oak-tree in the cover of the moon again, to share one more kiss with her, to hear her sweet voice that would whisper to him tenderly that he would meet her soon. And he dreamed about listening to her singing those carefree songs that she used to sing in the garden of her palace.

Now it was just a memory that he was so afraid to forget.

" _From the night we "met" till the day you died, do you think I wished that to ever happen? All too soon we were divided, princess…"_

A reflection of an exhausted and unshaved young man with emotionless dark eyes, messy black hair and paled face was gazing at the prince from the water surface of the fountain. There was no life in his mirrors of soul as if they were telling him that there was no future for him anymore.

"Will you be there, waiting by the gates of dawn, if I close my eyes forever, Rey?"

Those last words were uttered out loud. A person who was approaching the prince from behind at the moment happened to hear them.

Someone's heavy hand landed on Kylo's broad shoulder, making him turn his head and face the person, who dared to ruin his moment of thoughts.

His grandfather's sharp eyes looked at him warningly.

"What did you say just now, Ben?"

The king watched as his heir's empty and lost gaze travelled upwards to look at his face.

"Are you thinking of lamenting to death because of her?!"

King Anakin's heart tightened as Kylo looked away, not answering a direct question.

The older man grabbed the prince by the shoulders and shook him as hard as he could to win the latter's attention.

"Ben! It's not your fault that she died! Don't even think of doing anything stupid! You have to live on and meet your destiny. You are a royal heir!"

"There is no reason to live on. Every breath I take brings me closer to her, because I feel like I'm dying without her," the young man's voice sounded dry and distant.

Darth Vader's eyes widened in disbelief and anxiety. He remembered his queen's fears and now he was getting the proof.

"Stop it, Ben!"

Inexpressive dark eyes went upwards again to meet his grandfather's shocked face.

"Do you know how it feels to be a witness of your destined soul-mate's death?" king Anakin opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Kylo's next words. "You live with the only thought of uniting with her, you feel like the most meaningful part of you has died and you don't exist in this world anymore."

The royal heir groaned. A feeling of despair could be read on his handsome but exhausted face.

"All too soon we were divided. Our life hasn't even begun," the prince whispered with his dry lips and stood up weakly.

King Anakin glanced at his grandson, who looked lost and absolutely hopeless.

"Where are you going, Ben? You shouldn't move too much in your condition," Darth Vader laid a firm reassuring hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"I am going to somewhere, where I can think in silence," the prince answered indifferently, not even turning around to face his king.

The monarch let out a heavy sigh. It was a torture to see his grandson living with such a deep heart-trauma.

"I know the person, who may answer your questions, Ben. I advise you to go and meet her."

Kylo Ren turned his head slowly and glanced at the older man. His dark eyes showed a tiny spark of interest.

 **OooooO**

That evening the young prince rode to the fairy's palace. When he entered the room, he was met by a beautiful violet-haired woman with a kind face.

"I was waiting for you, prince Ben of Naboo Kingdom," she smiled soothingly. "Please, come in and take a sit."

He followed her advice and did what he was told.

"Dear fairy, I came here to-"

"I know the reason of your visit," the lady interrupted carefully. "And I know what you want to ask me."

"So?" the prince's face expressed determination and eagerness, "tell me, why it happened? You told my grandfather that princess Rey and I were destined to be together, right? So, how do we suppose to do it now when she is dead?" his voice got louder and louder with every word until it turned into a cry.

"I understand you misery, prince," the fairy began, but Kylo Ren chuckled bitterly and said coldly, clenching his hands into fists:

"You understand nothing."

The woman straightened up in her armchair and sent the man a thoughtful yet piercing gaze.

"Did you love her, prince Ben? Did you treasure her? Or did you just wanted to have her because you knew that the Stars had bound you to her?"

Her sudden questions intimidated him and he fell silent.

Yes, he went to Coruscant Kingdom only to find out who **his** princess was, so that he could kidnap her and bring her to his castle only in order to revenge king Obi-Wan for humiliating his family's name. He didn't love princess Rey back then, but after the fateful kiss in the cover of the moon he felt that something had changed. He didn't know what it was exactly, he just felt it somehow. But still, it wasn't enough for him to fully comprehend, what it truly meant to be soul mates. He just knew that princess Rey had to be his, because it was what the fairy had told his grandfather many years ago. Kylo Ren didn't treasure his princess back then, because he knew that he would have her no matter what. It was her fate to be by his side and she just had to bear with such destiny.

All those thoughts ran through his mind with a sonic speed. Kylo's eyes widened in shock as the realization had finally reached his mind.

"I was so egoistic…" he said in a shaking hushed voice. "I realized what she really means to me only after I have lost her forever."

His heart was aching painfully, it was tearing apart from the unbearable misery and a feeling of great loss. His dark eyes filled with something wet and hot as he continued staring in one spot before him.

The fairy sighed sadly. She was glad that Darth Vader's stubborn heir had finally acknowledged his true feelings.

"It shouldn't have happened," she uttered. "But in order to save the pure feelings between you two, it just had to happen. If everything remained the same, neither you, nor princess Rey would have found the real happiness. She was waiting for you not even knowing that she had a destined soul mate in her life. No one has ever told her about it. But then you came to her castle and her heart sensed your presence. She fell a victim of sleep-walking because her soul was searching for you constantly. When you met that night, you both gained an invisible bond, which kept attracting you to each other. Believe me, prince Ben, you would have been alright and wouldn't being suffering so much now if she didn't kiss you back then. Your soul feels wounded because you've lost its other half. But if there was no bond between you two, you wouldn't have cried over her death so much, because she wouldn't have been so important to you. You didn't love her, you didn't treasure her. All you wanted was to get revenge and not truly to have the princess by your side. That's why she had to die in order to awake those hidden feelings in your heart."

When the fairy stopped her monologue, Kylo was speechless. He knew that everything she had just said was truth, and it helped him to understand himself better, but the realization and reality were too agonizing to take.

He thought only of himself not wishing to think of princess Rey's feelings, when she was still alive. He wanted to use her to accomplish his dirty plan, but then it would have made her the most miserable girl in the world. There would be no happiness in their lives if everything would have gone as he wanted. She would have lived under his tyranny and he would have never realized that she was indeed special to him.

What a terrible future was awaiting them if everything went smoothly according to his grandfather's plan of revenge!

But now…he knew his mistakes, his fault, and it made him feel even worse, because he was the main reason, why she had to die.

The scene of her tragic death flashed before his eyes again.

A feeling of deep repentance filled his broken heart. Kylo buried his face in his palms and moaned like a wounded animal.

"What have I done?! If only I could turn back time, and prevent everything that happened!"

The fairy watched him sitting and grieving in hopelessness. Her gentle voice interrupted his train of bitter thoughts.

"Tell me, prince Ben, do you love her now?"

There was a pregnant silence in the room until he began to speak in a hoarse whisper, never taking his hands away from his tearstained face.

"I have never imagined that there would be a person I would like to sacrifice my own life for. Yes, I love her, if this is what they call this special feeling in your heart. I love her and I want her to live. I need her as I need air, but I would have rather stayed away from her in order to save her happiness, because she deserved someone better that me. But she is gone …and will never come back…"

The fairy smiled warmly.

"If your words express what you feel for real, then there is still a chance to undo the tragedy."

"What chance?" the royal heir raised his head and looked at the woman with confusion written all over his face.

"You want to correct the mistakes you have done, don't you?"

He nodded slowly, trying to catch up to the information the lady was providing him with.

"Then I may send you to the past, right at that moment, when you can do something momentous, which would influence on the consequences. You must make a right decision or else, everything will repeat again and princess Rey will be gone forever."

The young man's eyes glowed with hope. He grabbed the fairy's hand and kissed it emotionally.

"I agree! Please, send me to the past! I want to save my princess!"

"Not so fast, prince Ben," the fairy shook her head, taking away her hand from his strong grasp. "In your current condition, it can be fatal for you. This "jump in time" takes lots of human's vital strength. If there is not enough of it, a person may die or appear in different timeline."

She looked at him carefully: his body condition was terrible after the fight he had had with princess Rey's knights. The fearsome Kylo Ren had several serious wounds on his exhausted body, he had a broken rib and an injured leg, his face was pale, but his heart and soul were in the worst condition.

It was indeed dangerous to make him travel to the past.

But his eyes showed a die-hard confidence and urge.

"I'll manage. I know that my love will lead me to her. She will be my guiding light."

"I like the determination and braveness in your eyes, prince Ben. I hope that everything will be alright."

"If I don't try, I will never find peace. There is no reason to live without your soul mate," his voice sounded serious.

The woman nodded understandingly.

"Be careful and remember that the moment you appear in the past, you must make a decision that will help to prevent the tragedy."

"I will," was his firm answer.

The fairy stood up and approached a table with lots of different bottles on it. She took one of the vials and offered it to the young man.

"Drink this magic potion, while thinking of princess Rey and how you love her. The sincerity of your feelings will send you to the past."

Prince Ben took the object from her hands and before bringing it to his lips, he looked at the fairy with gratitude in his eyes and said honestly:

"Thank you for everything, my fairy."

After saying those last words, he drank the content of the vial and vanished into thin air.

"Please, let them be together," the fairy uttered and started to pray.

 **OooooO**

A/N so, this is the end of chapter 4. Thanks for reading! We shall be very glad to receive your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N So, here is the 5th chapter. We want to thank everyone who left their reviews. We love this story and we will be doing my best to finish it as soon as possible.

 **Bound by Stars**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

He felt dizzy, he felt broken and nauseous. His body was complaining and his arms were too tensed.

In that strange state of mind and body Kylo Ren forced his eyelids to open and looked at the surroundings. To his great surprise the moment he opened his eyes, he felt a pleasant warm touch to his lips.

The prince tensed his vision to get rid of a blurry image and when he got an awaited effect, his dark eyes widened in total surprise.

Right there, before his very face, there was a gorgeous girl with creamy skin and long brown hair. She was shyly pressing her sweet lips to his in her sleep-walking state.

Not remembering himself from the feelings of happiness and great relief, Kylo held her closer to his chest and answered her innocent kiss with as many emotions as his brave heart could show.

She was alive and it was the only thing that mattered right now. Some seconds later their lip-lock ended as the sweet princess silently fell asleep in his secure arms.

The young man looked at her fragile form with so much care and devotion. She was alive…

She **was** alive!

His eyes watered unexpectedly as he hugged his dear girl tightly and buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the sugary cherry aroma of her luxury hair. It was so soft to touch and so long…

Kylo's eyes flew open, when the last thought crossed his mind. She wouldn't have died if her hair wasn't that long, right? It got tangled in those bushes and made her a victim of a tragic accident.

That was it!

His lips curved into a brief smile. It was hard to let go of her, but he knew that there was no time to waste.

The prince placed the maiden on a soft grass carefully, never leaving his eyes from her peaceful face. Her chest was rising and falling slowly in her sleep and there was a brief smile on her welcoming lips.

She was gorgeous. And she was destined to be his. Kylo Ren's heart was singing an anthem of happiness. He had never felt this strange before. He wanted to protect this girl no matter what and make her the happiest in the world. He wanted to be gentle with her, to take all her troubles on his strong man's shoulders. But most of all he wanted to be loved by her, to become her one and only.

That was why he had to do something significant to prevent the tragedy and save his dear princess. The man reached for his belt to take his light saber, which was hanging on it and got very surprised by finding nothing but a ribbon around his waist.

He glanced at his clothes and sneered. That was right. He was still a maid in this castle. How could he forget about his camouflage? The fearsome leader shook his head to clear his mind and grabbed his light saber, which was hidden under the long skirt of his uniform. When the weapon was activated in his right hand, he knelt by his royal girl and traced his fingers along her jaw line tenderly.

"Sorry for doing it to you, but I have no choice," after whispering that last, Kylo clenched her hair in his fist and cut it with one swift movement of his outstanding weapon.

Thick brown strands fell between his fingers like millions of cashmere threads.

"How I wish to take you away from here right now, but it's impossible to do under current circumstances. Your knights will come very soon, so I have to hide before they see me," he whispered emotionally, caressing her smooth cheek gently. He bent closer to her face only to leave a chaste kiss on her lips before standing up.

"We will meet again, I promise you that, my princess," but when those words were uttered, Kylo heard someone's footsteps. He knew that it was her guardians. Unhappy with the fact that his kiss had been canceled, the man jumped to his feet and ran to the kitchen, where he knew he could hide himself. Though, the infamous long skirt was still a nightmare to him.

"Oh no! Princess! It happened again!" a female knight, whose name was Rose, cried out.

"Look! Someone dared to cut Her Highness's hair! Unforgivable!"

"Finn, take Princess Rey to her chambers. I'll go and call Poe. We have to find and punish the intruder!"

And both knights proceeded to their responsibilities right away.

OooooO

Everything went as it had to be. Nothing had changed during those couple of days after their moment under the brunches of a giant oak-tree. Princess Rey was as joyful as ever, despite the fact that everyone was complaining about her new hairstyle.

"I don't find it disturbing, moreover I like my hair as it is now, it feels so light and free," the royal girl would answer everyone with a grin on her innocent face. She enjoyed playing with her shoulder-length hair by curling it on her index finger, which she couldn't master to do when it reached her ankles in the past.

Princess Phasma supported her sister's point of view. The second princess even felt a little jealous of her sibling for having a chance to try a new hair-length, but of course, Phasma couldn't dare cutting her own hair that short no matter how much she wanted to. Because…

…Their grandfather was furious. He commanded to find the intruder and execute them for doing such unforgivable thing to his beloved granddaughter.

Meanwhile, prince Ben was watching princess Rey from his secure shelter. He noticed that he fell in love with her sincere smile, with the way she got embarrassed so easily, with her ringing laughter, rebellious jokes and with that indescribable kindness in her mirrors of soul. He wanted to be with her, to tell her, who he really was, but at the same time he realized that it was too dangerous at the moment.

When he got a note from his grandfather about king Hux's request, the prince of Naboo Kingdom decided to stay in Coruscant Kingdom and wait for a little longer. He knew that his grandfather would send him to see the young king anyway, so Kylo decided that he would meet king Hux later.

The most important thing was the princess's runaway. He remembered that he found her in a garrison, when her three knights plopped out of nowhere. That meant that they rode after her to find their princess. But why did she run away in the first place?

Argh, everything concerning Her Highness was so tangled! But still, Kylo deducted that she was going to run away again, like she did in the past. It took him a while to calculate the days; and he decided that he would meet her on her way to the garrison. That was why he left the castle earlier than her. And he wasn't disappointed with his deduces.

Two days later, after Darth Vader's heir rode away from Coruscant Kingdom, the girl happened to cross the same road the prince had crossed earlier.

She stopped her horse, when she noticed a good-looking young man dressed in all black sleeping under a tree with his back pressed to the stem. His face looked so tired yet worried. It seemed that he was watching a bad dream.

The girl climbed down from her white horse and stepped closer to the sleeping stranger. When she bent down to him, she heard that he was groaning in his sleep.

Princess Rey didn't know what to do and why she was so interested in this person in the first place. She knew that it wasn't the brightest idea to stop on the unfamiliar road and bother an absolute stranger, as he could have happen being a bad person, but she couldn't fight the urge to help him if he needed it. As she approached him, Rey noted that he seemed familiar…but she couldn't remember, where she could have met him before.

"…excuse me, are you alright?" it was a silly question and she knew it by the hurt expression on his face.

But he didn't wake up and it startled her. She didn't know, why she wanted to wake him up so badly, but before she could think of any proper reason, her hand was already shaking the sleeping handsome by his shoulder.

His lips whispered the words that intimidated the girl to no limits.

"This time I will save you and we will be together forever…as it has to be, my princess."

The brown-haired maiden blinked several times trying to catch the meaning of his words but the next moment his eyelids opened to reveal two dark oceans, that could take your breath away if you looked into them. The same thing happened to the princess. Despite the confusion written all over her pretty face, her lips parted slightly and she swallowed hard. That was the effect she received by looking into his mysterious mirrors of soul.

When Kylo Ren opened his eyes he thought that he was still dreaming. Right before his very face, there was his dear princess with a confused expression that still looked cute to him. She was so close right now, just an arm's length away from him. It was a rare moment to see her that close in the daylight, since their first meeting happened under the light of the moon.

He was dreaming for sure. Those shoulder-length braids of hers suited her. She looked so beautiful and admiring. But…

…wait a minute…shoulder-length?

She still had her long hair in his dream! Could it be that he was wide awake?

The girl was still lost in his eyes, when she noticed how his expression had changed during the last two minutes. At first it was still clouded from the sleep, then it looked like he was glad and relieved, soon it turned into a smiling and caring gaze, until his eyes rounded in total surprise.

"How did you come here?" was his sudden question. He still couldn't believe that he fell asleep, while waiting for her coming. If not for her kind heart, which told her to stop and ask a poor stranger why he was sleeping outside, he could have missed her. But she was a true golden-hearted maiden. She saw him sleeping under the tree and decided to ask if he was alright.

"I was passing by and saw you, and I thought, maybe you needed some help, since you looked so vulnerable, so I tried to wake you up…and," her voice was shaking a little as well as her hands. She wasn't used to speak with strangers, especially males, after being a prisoner in her own castle for so many years.

Kylo chuckled mentally. He let his guard down, since he looked so defenseless to her eyes.

"Thank you, but I'm alright," the young man smiled at her smugly and stood up, adjusting his pants from the dust. Then he outstretched his hand to the beauty to help her standing up as well.

She looked at him hesitantly, but accepted his gesture of politeness.

"So, are you travelling alone?" Kylo asked, looking at her stiffened face.

She didn't answer right away. The girl understood that she couldn't tell a total stranger that she was following the visions she saw in her dreams.

"I…yes…I want to visit my granny in a neighboring Kingdom. I haven't seen her in a long time," and she gifted him with an uneasy smile.

" _What a plain lie,_ " prince Ben rolled his eyes mentally, but the next words were said in a polite manner.

"I may accompany you, if you don't mind. I'm heading to the same Kingdom and it won't be that dangerous than travelling all alone, milady."

For a brief moment he saw a shadow of reluctance in her hazel eyes, and it made him trembling inside in fear that she would reject his offer. But all his worries vanished, when he received a stunning white-teethed smile in return. He felt as his heart started to beat faster and pleasant warmth appeared on his face.

"I'd love to! If to be honest, I don't remember the road clearly, so it's my happiness that I've met you!"

" _Oh, dear princess, if only you knew what your words mean to me,"_ Kylo thought, keeping those tender feelings he had for this girl in his heart.

"My name is Ben," he began as a matter of fact. There was no reason to hide his true name from her. He was sure that she would know the name of Kylo Ren, but prince Ben was not well-known among the royalty. "I'm glad that I can share this trip with someone as beautiful as you, milady."

Her cheeks turned pink as he took her gloved hand and kissed it softly.

"May I know your name?" he asked with a sparkle in his mysterious eyes.

She looked down to hide her embarrassed face. The contact they were sharing made her feel strangely good.

"You may call me Rey," was he melodic reply.

"It's the most beautiful name I've ever heard. It suits you very much."

She didn't know what to think. This man was treating her like a real princess, when he didn't know her true status. Maybe he was a nobleman? Then it could explain his perfect manners.

"Thank you," the maiden answered politely, trying to sound confident to hide her nervousness.

They climbed their horses and began their journey. The young people talked a lot, discussed different themes, made light joked and laughed. They enjoyed each other's company so much that they didn't notice, when the crescent moon appeared in the sky.

"It's getting dark. We better find a shelter to spend the night there," Ben said as a matter-of-factly, looking at the darkening sky.

Soon they reached a military garrison, where two soldiers stopped them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The prince rolled his eyes mentally but said:

"We are heading to the neighboring Kingdom but it's getting dark, so we wanted to ask you for a shelter to spend the night. My sister doesn't feel well, she needs rest."

Of course Kylo was sick of that cheap lie, but there was no chance not to pass this garrison. It was the only road that led to his Kingdom.

"We will leave at dawn," he continued confidently. "Just let us stay for the night," he took Rey's hand in his, that caused a deep blush appear on her face. His gloved hand felt so warm and comforting and it was strange to her. He was a person she met only some hours ago, so why was she so aware of his touch?

The soldiers looked at each other and spoke with a note of hesitation:

"Alright. You may stay for this single night, but if we see you two here in the morning, you will face big problems. It's a military garrison after all."

"We will leave with the first rays of the sun. Thank you," said the royal heir and let the guardians lead him and his "sister" to the stable, where they could have their rest.

But Ben was far from sleeping just yet.

"Let's talk," he asked her quietly, watching as she was preparing for her sleep. The girl was unbraiding her hair, when he said those words. And they took her by surprise.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked her question, laying her gaze on his serious face.

Ben sighed deeply. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring. Would he be able to be by her side? Would he be able to save her? He had a bad feeling that everything could repeat again and he felt…scared. His eyes found her concerned face. What a kind-hearted girl she was! She was worried about a total stranger to her.

A stranger…

This is what he was to her now. But he wanted to become her best friend and the only man for her with all his heart. He had to protect her no matter what! He would definitely save her and tell her the truth, when this adventure ended. But would she understand?...

"I know that it may sound weird, but if anything happens tonight, please, trust me."

She gifted him with an enquiring look. Her hazel eyes held nothing but pure anxiety.

"I don't understand what you are talking about. What does it mean?"

"You will know it very soon. Just believe me. I'm your friend. I won't ever hurt you."

"You are rather odd…" Rey's eyes went downwards as she fell into deep musings. He acted so strange. Those words intimidated her and his instant gaze made her feel very uneasy, like it was trying to look not at her but into her soul.

They sat in a total silence for some minutes, until the black-haired young man began to speak, staring at the ground.

"I had a beloved that I wanted to protect and love for the rest of my life. But my carelessness and egocentrism led to a tragedy. I lost her…" after uttering those last words, he sighed deeply and laid his eyes on the girl that was unexpectedly sitting in front of him. He didn't even notice her coming and sitting apposite from him.

Rey stiffened visibly after hearing his last phrase. Her heart tightened painfully as if it was her tragedy, not his.

When she met a serious gaze of his dark eyes, the royal maiden swallowed hard and looked downwards. Somehow, she couldn't stand against his mysterious mirrors of soul. They attracted her too much to resist.

His next words broke a short silence.

"But this time I will be there for her and let her know, what she really means to me. I will protect her with my life."

Rey glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. His face showed determination, as he clenched his fists and stared at her hard.

The princess let out a bated sigh. She wasn't afraid of him and his mood that she couldn't find a right word to characterize. On the contrary, she felt safe being here with him – with a person she had met only a few hours ago. And he was a male to that. But for some unknown reason, she just didn't care about being in the same room with a representative of the apposite gender.

"She must be a really lucky girl to have such a brave and caring beloved like you, Ben," the princess spoke slowly, yet assuredly. She wanted to support this man and make him believe that everything would turn out good for him and his beloved.

Oh, how she wished to find her true and only one and leave her life with him as a single whole. But she was afraid of suspense on a mental level.

"No, she deserves someone better than me. All too late I realized that I can't live without her…" his words sounded bitter, as if he was in a torture of his own deep thoughts.

"It will be alright! I believe that she will be you, so don't give up! You have good intentions, so everything will be fine. And even if she is hesitant for now, she will find a way to understand you, because you do love her. I can see it," Rey said encouragingly and gifted him with a reassuring smile, which could make your heart skip a beat.

Oh, how he wanted to embrace her and never let go! How he wanted to protect this smile and her kind heart! What good deeds had he done in his life to deserve this angel to be his soul mate? He didn't know it, but now he had a strong wish to make her happy and protect her happiness even if it would mean to sacrifice his life while doing so.

Not remembering himself, he outstretched his ungloved hand to her in daze.

Rey's eyes widened a little from unexpectedness of his gesture. She stared at his hand and couldn't find the courage to touch it. Not until she looked in his eyes again. In those deep dark oceans she found a silent plea and something else she couldn't understand, but that kept attracting her to him even more.

She hesitantly raised her hand and outstretched it slowly towards his waiting one. The moment their fingers touched, both royal heirs made a sharp inhale, but neither of them dared to break the eye contact.

Their touch felt meaningful. It was beyond any explanations, it was on the level of senses.

At that very moment both Ben and Rey felt as if they were bound by destiny, but neither of them said it out loud.

The moment lasted just for several seconds, but it left an unforgettable impression in two young hearts.

"T-thank you," was all he could give her as an answer, before his lips twisted into a brief boyish smile.

She took her hand away and returned the smile with a shy nod.

They talked a little more until Rey fell asleep from exhaustion. Kylo was looking at her sleeping face under the glow of the moon, that was coming from the window. She gave freedom to her hair and now it was lying on her shoulders. He loved her long hair more, but the man couldn't forgive it for what it had done in the past.

" _I love you not because of your hair, my princess, so it doesn't matter to me if it's long or short."_

His innocent intention to kiss her forehead was interrupted by the sound of approaching horses.

" _It's begun,_ " a thought ran through his mind as he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He prayed for strength and willpower to do everything right this time, and with the last glance at his sleeping beauty, the prince took his laser sword and left the stable.

He had to do everything right! Of course, they had a chance to escape now, but there was no guarantee of her safety. He could defeat any enemy, but when you were with a lady in the middle of a battle, everything could turn out being sad in the end. Prince Ben didn't want to put her into a crossfire, that's why the best plan was to let king Hux take her to his castle. And he, Kylo Ren, would meet them on the cliff and take what was his back.

And so, everything happened as he predicted. The heir of Naboo Kingdom had to fight several soldiers until there was a chance to leave the garrison. Thirty minutes later an awaited meeting reached its time.

There, on that unfortunate cliff, Ben fought against young and cocky king Hux, who was very surprised to see him.

"But We thought your Kingdom would help Ours to get the princess!" the king hissed, blocking Darth Vader's heir's attack with his own light saber.

"I have my own interests about this situation, Armitage," answered the prince arrogantly.

Rey was truly scared. She had no clue, why on Earth someone wanted to kidnap her and in the middle of the night to that! And why Ben was fighting with that man, who called himself as "We"? Was it really king Hux of Starkiller Kingdom, who Phasma was secretly in love with? Everything was so confusing.

With the last blow of his laser weapon, Ben put an end to the battle, leaving the other man lying on the ground unconscious. He turned his face to look at his dear princess and noticed that she was standing very close to those ill-fated bushes. His dark eyes widened in terror as he swirled his body to face the girl.

"Please, princess Rey, stay away from those bushes! Come here, everything is alright now. No one will ever hurt you."

But his words were not that convincing to her ears. The brown-haired maiden looked at him unsurely and shook her head.

"I…I don't understand what's going on. Why are you calling me a princess? Tell me who you really are!"

Ben fell on his knees and sent her a pleading desperate gaze.

"I beg you, Rey, stay away from the precipice! I will not be able to live on if it happens to you again!"

"A precipice?" the maiden turned her head to glance back only to realize that her hair got tangled in the dry thorny bushes.

Ben's face turned as white as a paper, when he saw that she started to untangle her trapped hair. Everything was repeating before his eyes again. It couldn't be true! He didn't want it to end up like it did the last time.

The next second he jumped to his feet and ran to the dearest girl to his heart and reached her just in time to grab her by the shoulders. A moment later they both witnessed as a cluster of dry bushes fell from the cliff and hit a rocky surface of the bottom of the precipice.

Rey was paralyzed with shock and fear. She could have fallen there too, if Ben hadn't caught her just in time. And when that thought crossed her mind, the maiden felt her knees starting to shake uncontrollably. She was really falling right now from stress. But there was no pain by hitting the ground as she found herself wrapped in the tall man's arms. He was hugging her so tightly that it was getting hard to breath. His wavering whisper burned the skin on her ear.

"Thanks God, you are alive… I have almost lost you for the second time. What are you doing to me? Why are you so careless? If there are no you, then I have no meaning to live in this world too…"

His words made no sense to her, but she could understand that he was really very worried and frightened judging by his intonation and the shivers that were running down his body.

His legs felt numb from shock that he experienced some minutes ago, and his body fell on a hard ground, when it lost its support. Having the love of his life in his shaking arms was enough for the prince to feel relieved. She was alive and it was the most important fact at the moment. It was still awful to imagine what could have happened if he didn't catch her in time. But now everything was in the past. She was here, right in his arms, and he would never let her go from now on!

She wanted to hear his explanations. Everything seemed so confusing to her, that she just needed someone to tell her what was going on.

Ben felt as her body shifted from its current position being pressed to his chest and a second later her face appeared above his with an enquiring look in her gorgeous hazel eyes. She was still wrapped in his secure embrace but her hands were on each side of his head to support her body, so that she could look right into his dark mysterious eyes and find the answers to her questions.

"Who…who are you?" her uncertain voice reached his ears, as he swallowed and licked his dry lips to answer.

"Don't you recognize me?"

"I…" she wanted to tell him that she knew him as Ben—the man she met on her way to Naboo Kingdom, but the words never left her mouth. Rey suddenly felt an urge to look deeper into his mirrors of soul. She sensed that they held the answer she wanted to know so badly.

He tensed, when he felt her instant gaze, as if her eyes were searching something in his very soul. He wasn't complaining though. He knew that even if he told her, who he really was to her, she wouldn't believe him. So, Ben decided to lie still and give her a better access to his heart, every emotion of which was reflecting in his eyes.

"I don't understand,…" she whispered with trembling lips. "I know that you are Ben but…somehow I feel like I know you from somewhere …but…where…" the princess closed her eyes with a frown on her face. She really wanted to remember, where she could have met this young man before, but every time she tried to bring back her memories, a blurry image of someone's dark eyes appeared in her mind.

"Try again," sudden warmth touched her left cheek and it caused her eyes to open. The man was looking at her with so much tenderness and care while his palm was caressing her creamy cheek. "Don't hesitate, my princess. Look deeper into my eyes…"

The maiden placed her instant gaze back on his enigmatic mirrors of soul. She bent closer to his face unsurely as if it could help her to have a better look.

"Closer," she heard him whisper as her face kept on approaching his. "Just a little bit closer…"

And when there was only few centimeters between their faces, the prince raised his head unexpectedly and laid a gentle kiss on her smooth pink lips. That contact sent electric shivers running down her spine. The girl's eyes widened in disbelief as the realization of the whole situation reached her innocent mind. Rey pressed her lips together tightly and pushed the cheeky brunet away as hardly as she could. When her body was released form his firm embrace, the princess sat on her knees and tried to crawl away, but a sudden grip on her wrist stopped her intentions.

"What did you do that for?" she cried, hiding her face from him in embarrassment with her free palm. Her face was burning with millions shades of red as a recent remembrance was still dancing in her mind.

"I was returning the dept, princess," was his smug reply that made her look at him between her fingers with amazement written all over her face.

"A dept? What dept?"

The man placed his index finger on his lips and said, looking deep into her glittering eyes.

"A kiss. I owe you a kiss from that time. Do you remember?"

She was silent. The look of her expression could tell that she was trying to remember something.

"B-but," she whispered to herself, "it was just a dream…"

Rey gazed at the mighty young man, when she felt him pulling her to him by the wrist carefully.

"Princess, I was there that night. I caught you in my arms the moment you fell from the balcony. You looked into my eyes and called me your beloved. Do you remember that?"

His face held a determined expression. He wanted to know her answer and she could not stand his instant gaze.

"But…it **was** just a dream…"

"But you **kissed** me in your dream, didn't you?"

"I…I…didn't kiss **you** ," it was so strange. If it was truth, it meant that it was him she was searching for. And he knew the very details of her dream…no, it was not a dream after all. It seemed that all her uncertainness disappeared with the touch of his lips. She didn't want to believe it, but the moment he kissed her, Rey sensed a mysterious bond with him.

…like she knew him for a long-long time…

…like it was always him she was missing all her life.

"Please…remember me, Rey…" his miserable tone interrupted her train of thoughts. She turned her head to face him and noticed a sad gaze of his onyx-black eyes.

He let go of her wrist gently and took her fragile hand in his, caressing it with his thumb.

"Why do I feel so warm, when you hold me? Why did it feel so good, when you kissed me? And why do I have a feeling like it's you I was waiting for so long?" a single tear showed on her eyelid, risking to fall and roll down her smooth cheek. "I…I don't understand. How can it be?"

A warm finger wiped away a tear from her eye and made her look at him again.

"Seventeen years ago the fairy told our grandparents that their grandchildren would find true happiness together, because they were two halves of a single whole," Ben spoke softly. "Now, seventeen years have passed and two royal heirs met each other under the moonlight in a picturesque garden of Coruscant Kingdom. After that fateful day, the prince fell in love with the princess. Her kiss melted his heart and the only thing he could think was…to see her again, to hold her and never let go."

Rey lowered her head in disbelief.

"And that means that those royal heirs were you and I?"

"We are soul mates, princess Rey. We are destined to be together. Can't you feel it?"

The girl felt as her hand was placed on something well-toned and warm. Her eyes went upwards and met a confident look of his dark eyes. There was a thumping sensation under her fingers and it invited her to look down at her hand that was covered with his.

"This heart beats only for you. My life belongs to you, Rey. If there are no you, there is no me either."

This man attracted her so much. She felt like falling for him, his eyes, his voice, his warmth. He became an addiction to her. But where was the guarantee that he was indeed her…soul mate? And why didn't she know about that entire story and the fairy?

Rey shut her eyes and tensed her mind. She wanted to comprehend this entire situation, all his words, all her feelings! Her heart was screaming. Please, if anyone could explain everything to her!

And it happened. A sudden image of a young man with handsome face and mysterious dark eyes appeared in her mind. His face was glowing under the moonlight and she was reflected in his gorgeous eyes. It was the scene from her realistic dream! And Rey knew what would happen next. She would tell him that he was her beloved and destined soul mate, and then they would lose themselves in a gentle kiss.

The maiden's eyes flew open in shock and her gaze fell on his face. It was **his** face! The same face the man from her dream had.

"I…you are…we…" she couldn't find the words to describe her bewilderment.

But he noticed the change in her mood. He took her other hand in his free one and kissed it tenderly.

"Ben… I… I have finally met you!" she cried in joy. "You are my destined soul mate… I've remembered you…How could I forget you?!"

A smile of relief spread on his face. A warm feeling of indescribable happiness appeared in his chest. He drew the dear lady of his heart closer to him and trapped her in his secure embrace.

"I am so glad that we are finally together," he was whispering into her brown hair, inhaling the sweet cherry aroma she was wearing. "I belong to you, you belong to me, and it's the way things are always meant to be."

She was listening to every word that escaped his mouth and still she was a little confused. It was like stepping into a new life, when you didn't know what tomorrow would bring. But her heart was telling her the otherwise. Somehow, she felt like she belonged here, that her perfect place was right next to him.

For the first time in his life he felt being whole. It was ridiculous, if to think properly, that a girl could turn your life upside down. But Kylo Ren like no other could tell that it was true. After losing his other half, his life lost any meaning and now, when she was pressed to his chest and held by his arms, the prince felt like it was the most precious wish of his. Even the life before their first meeting was empty. But now, when he had finally realized what love really meant, he wanted to protect it and save from any troubles and sorrows.

" _Only for her sake,_ " the man thought, wrapping his arms around her slim body even tighter. " _I wish this moment could last forever._ "

And when that last though crossed his mind, both royal heirs heard the sound of approaching horses.

"I've _absolutely forgotten about them, how careless of me,_ " the prince scolded himself mentally.

Rey heard the sound too. She raised her head to look at her beloved's face with concern, but he gifted her with a soothing yet cheeky smile.

"Your knights will be here in a minute," he said as a matter of fact, standing up and helping her to gain a vertical position too.

But three guardians appeared even faster that one minute.

"Let go of Her Highness, you ill-bred offspring of the Skywalkers!" commanded the knight whose name was Poe.

"The Skywalkers?!" Rey exclaimed, throwing a surprised gaze at her newly found soul mate, who just happened to be her grandfather's enemy's grandson.

But the prince didn't see her confusion as all his attention was drawn to the three newcomers.

"Eh? I thought that royal guardians must have better manners than insulting the princes of the neighboring Kingdoms. You know that such a diplomatic mistake can become the main cause of a war breaking out?" Kylo smirked, gifting the knights with a wild and daring look of his onyx eyes.

"Hold your sharp tongue, Kylo Ren. We know that it was your entire plan to kidnap princess Rey. So, if you want us to spare your life, better give our princess back immediately!" said the black man in the shining armors, whose name was Finn.

"And you are Kylo Ren to that…" Rey uttered soundlessly, closing her eyes for a minute. There was too much of important information for her. But it helped to fill in the gaps in the story she didn't know about. Now she was starting to comprehend the reason of why she hadn't been told about her having a soul mate. Her dear grandfather despised the Skywalkers dynasty and of course he didn't want his granddaughter to have anything in common with their heir. Those thoughts gave bitter flavor in her mouth. She was offended to be treated like a doll. No one had ever asked about what she wanted. She could find peace only in those strange dreams she started to have not long before Phasma's birthday. Now everything in her life began gaining meaning. After meeting Ben her heart and soul found the long awaited feeling of secure and love. And hearing her loyal knights insulting him made her blood boil with disapproval.

" _Prince Ben may be the fearsome Kylo Ren and may belong to the Skywalkers dynasty, but no one has a right to call him names!"_ she thought eagerly.

"Guys, look, king Hux is beaten up and looks like a vegetable," cried the female knight joyfully, whose name was Rose. She was sitting by the unconscious royal man and poking her index finger at his gorgeous face. Poe knotted his eyebrows and tried to ignore the girl's comment and behavior.

"I will not give you my princess, so bear with it. I'm taking her to Naboo Kingdom."

"How dare you!" shouted Finn. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, but Poe's firm grip on his wrist interrupted his intention.

Rey was watching the whole scene, standing behind Ben. She didn't like the way her guardians treated her prince. They wanted her back, but if she went with them, she would never see Ben again. That last thought made her heart tightened in her chest. She didn't want to leave his side!

Kylo Ren cocked his eyebrow in amusement.

"I wonder how such vulgar guardians can protect their princess. You let her run away from the castle, what kind knights are you after that? She could have gotten hurt on her way here! You are so newbies. You don't deserve to be her protectors!"

"Shut up! King Hux and you planned it all along. You kidnapped her and refuse to let her go! We have no other choice but fight you! Guard yourself if you want to live!" Poe gritted his teeth and rushed to strike a blow with his sword at the tall man, but he stopped abruptly, when he saw princess Rey grabbing some object on the ground and jumping from behind the prince's back, covering him with her chest. The object turned out to be king Hux's dropped light saber, which she activated in her hands and pointed at her knights.

"I will not allow you to harm him, Poe!" she cried desperately. Her eyes were burning with a strong wish to protect. "I will not allow any violence!"

Everyone was amazed to the core seeing their sweet princess wielding the legendary laser weapon called the light saber. It was well-known that only those, who had royal blood in their veins, could activate and use it.

"Your Highness, stay away from that dangerous man. He is the infamous Kylo Ren and the enemy of our Kingdom," after gaining her gift of speech again, Rose pleaded, making a step towards her princess.

"Step back, Rose," she told her firmly.

"But, princess Rey, we only want to bring you back to king Obi-Wan. He is worried about you," added Finn.

"I know, but I will not go with you."

"Why?!" all guardians gasped in disbelief.

"I will go with prince Ben!" she cried, gripping the hilt of her weapon tighter in sudden embarrassment. A warm hand lay on her round shoulder, giving her strength to look at her guardians in the eyes.

"Only if he defeats us. We will never give Her Highness to someone like him!" Poe exclaimed sternly, burning a hole in Kylo Ren's body with his daring gaze.

"I agree, but don't cry after I beat you up, greenhorns," was an arrogant remark from Darth Vader's grandson's side.

And he was ready to do what he had said, but a sudden grip on his forearm stopped him from doing so. He looked to his right and saw Rey's pleading gaze.

"Don't fight," she insisted and he couldn't but oblige to her pleading eyes. He sighed deeply and then gave her a reassuring smile.

"Whose guardians are you?" the princess turned her head to face three brave knights in shining armors.

"We were born to protect you, Your Highness. We are your servants," they answered in union and bowed to her.

"Then if you confirm me being your master, listen to my order. I will go with prince Ben to his Kingdom and you will not follow us or try to do any harm to him or Naboo Kingdom. Go back to Coruscant and tell grandfather that I have finally found my happiness. Tell him that I love him and I am very grateful to him for everything. I will send him a letter, when we reach the castle. That's all for now."

Prince Ben was looking at her in admiration. She was ready to leave her home, her relatives and everything she had behind, only to be with him. This fragile girl had such a strong willpower.

The knights stood still for a while before captain Poe said loudly.

"You heard Her Highness's command! Proceed!"

And with a bow to their princess, three young knights rode away, leaving the royal couple alone.

"I will never forget your sacrifice, dear princess. You will never face any sorrow. I will make your happy," the Skywalkers' heir said emotionally, standing on one knee and kissing his destined beloved's soft hand.

Her cheeks turned bright pink and she lowered her head timidly to hide her blush.

"I know you will," was her confident reply.

"But before we set off, let's turn off your light saber," Ben commented with a chuckle, admiring the reaction she gave to his words. The maiden's eyes widened in astonishment as she realized that she had been holding the activated weapon this entire time. She pushed a little button on the hilt and looked at it in awe.

"It's so light and easy to hold. I have never thought that there is a weapon like this."

The prince stood up and took her fragile hand in his.

"I will teach you to use it properly."

"That would be nice," she gifted him with a sincere smile that caught his breath away and made him swallow hard. This girl was making him act like absolutely another person. He didn't recognize himself anymore. But, if to be honest, he liked the changes she was bringing to his life.

After that little special moment of theirs, the prince helped his princess to climb his black horse, and they rode away to his Kingdom, wishing that their lives would never be separated again.

A/N end of the 5th chapter. *wipe away sweat* it was difficult, but we did it! Haha. So, we're waiting for your reviews! Don't make us wait for too long. Your reviews help us to write faster ^.~ Thank you for your support, guys! You are the best!~~


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story!**

 **Bound by Stars**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

And the life was great!

Prince Ben and princess Rey couldn't get enough of each other's company. They were together wherever they went.

King Anakin and queen Padmé couldn't believe their own eyes. Their stoic and antisocial grandson became so caring and gentle towards the girl. As grandparents they were glad that their heir had found happiness in his life. Princess Rey was a wonderful maiden, who turned a stone-hearted knight into a loving young man. But still, it was ridiculous that Kylo Ren discovered a sensitive side in him.

Two lovebirds were too interested in each other that they had forgotten about everyone and everything in the world. They held hands, laughed, told stories to each other, sang together and played different musical instruments creating a perfect duet.

But the most breathtaking time for them was the moments of practicing light saber skills. The famous knight Kylo Ren was the greatest teacher for princess Rey, who started her way of being the wielder of the legendary weapon. Their duels reminded of a dangerous dance – a dance filled with inner spirit and flames of mutual feelings.

He gave her his family's relic as a gift. The relic was the saber with sky-blue laser and it held great meaning behind its history. Rey couldn't take this present. She tried her best to convince her beloved prince that she wasn't worth of even touching the beautiful weapon, but Kylo Ren was as persistent as he was well-known for.

"I want you to have it. This light saber used to belong to my grandmother, when she was still young and unmarried, then she gave it to my mother – princess Leia – but she didn't meet the expectations her parents demanded from her and she left her weapon here before setting off with my father for adventures. Grandmother Padmé kept it for the next queen, the one her grandson was going to marry."

The dark prince was looking straight in the dear eyes of his princess, while telling her the story. He laid the light saber on his palms and offered this treasure to his destined soul mate.

"Take it, princess. It's yours now."

Rey was on the edge of tears. She had never felt so much love and care in her life before this very moment. Prince Ben's eyes were telling her everything she wanted to hear. Her heart was filled with so many beautiful emotions towards this tall mysterious man, that it was hard to breathe.

"I… I still don't deserve it, but I will treasure it with my life," was all she said before she took the legendary weapon from his palms and held it close to her heart.

The next second her fragile form was captured into a tight and secure embrace. It was the moment of destiny for both royal heirs.

Queen Padmé and king Anakin just grinned to each other from their hiding spot behind the high bushes of their garden. It was convenient for them to spy on their grandson from their private shelter, since Ben and Rey loved to spend their time in the Royal garden.

"Our boy is deeply in love with this girl," the woman whispered admiringly.

"Yeah, but I hope it won't ruin the whole plan of revenge," Darth Vader stated, rubbing his chin and getting an elbow in his ribs from his wife.

"He is happy! This is the main plan, darling!" queen Padmé hissed and sent a death glare at the king, before looking at the lovebirds again. She was glad to see her light saber in Rey's hands. The woman knew that this princess was the best candidate to wield it.

Several days had passed since then.

Prince Ben loved to lay his head at Rey's lap and listen to her reading. It was a moment of peace to him. And so, one day when he was enjoying his favourite activity, while she was caressing his thick dark hair, sitting under the brunches of a giant tree in the Royal garden and reading a book to him, king Anakin came into a view and interrupted that special moment of theirs.

"I have bad news, grandson," he said seriously.

The prince opened his eyes and turned his head to face the older man.

"What happened?" was the question.

The princess wanted to stand up and bow to the king, but with her beloved's head at her lap it was impossible to do. So she bowed her head to the ruler apologetically and received an understanding smile in return.

"King Obi-Wan declared a war."

"Grandfather?!" the girl's eyes widened in disbelief suddenly. She stopped stroking her prince's hair and covered her mouth with her palms.

The Skywalkers' heir sat up from his current position and met his grandfather's concerned gaze.

"I will not give her back. She will stay here with me even if means to fight Coruscant Kingdom," after saying those words Kylo took Rey's hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

The princess blushed hearing such bold words from her beloved, and averted her gaze away shyly, yet her heart felt anxious.

"Will you stay by my side, Rey?" his tone got huskier as he lifted her face up by the chin so that he could look into her sparkling mirrors of soul.

"I…" it was hard to resist. His mesmerizing eyes had a great power over her will and the most thrilling thing about this was that she liked it. "I…after I have finally met you, of course I want to stay with you, prince Ben…but…" with great effort she managed to leave her eyes from his face. "I can't let innocent people suffer because of my selfishness. I have to talk to grandfather and explain everything to him! I'm sure he will understand!"

King Anakin stood still and watched as two young people tried to solve the problem. He couldn't but get impressed by princess Rey. Unlike her grandfather, she was pure, caring, kind, sweet, gentle and brave enough to fall in love with his depressive and introvert grandson. If she was really Ben's soul mate, than he had no reason to worry. She could definitely make the fearsome Kylo Ren a wealthy and wise ruler. Wealthy not because of the fortune and power he had, but because of the love she would be giving him.

But now, after several days of pure bliss in their lives, they had to face a cruel condition: to give princess Rey back or to face king Obi-Wan's wrath.

"I don't believe king Obi-Wan. If I let you go, where is the guarantee that he will accept our engagement?" Kylo crossed his arms on his chest and looked at his soul mate instantly, burning her with his dominant radiance.

"But, we won't know until we try. Think about your people. I'm sure they won't be glad if the war breaks out. There is nothing scarier than a war in this world," those last words were uttered in a sad and heartbroken voice.

He could see her hurt expression. He knew that her parents were killed during the war and he didn't want his beloved maiden to go through that nightmare again.

Ben sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around her petite form carefully.

She shrugged from his sudden embrace, but soon her body started to melt in those secure and caring arms.

They forgot about the surroundings and about king Anakin. Well, he didn't complain though. It was not that often to see his grandson all sweet and loving like that. A satisfying smirk spread on the ruler's face as he turned on his hills and let the two discuss their problems in private. But in reality, he just wanted to gossip about his heir's love life with his beautiful queen Padmé.

"I don't want you to go…" the prince whispered in her ear while stroking her back softly.

"I don't want us to be separated. Not even for a brief moment," she answered, laying her forehead on his firm shoulder. "But it's the only way. I have to go".

He sighed deeply, burying his face in her straight shoulder-length hair.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

And it was true. He didn't know why, but he felt terrible inside, like if he let her go, it would be the last time he would ever see her. And that feeling was unbearable. He went through so many troubles to see her and have her in his arms now. He didn't want to lose her. Not now, not ever!

"Princess, I…" Kylo straightened himself and looked at her sad face. " _I refuse_ …"

But he didn't say those last words, as he was taken aback by her pleading gaze.

"Ben, please… He is my grandfather. I want him to feel happy for us."

He struggled. He really did. But those sparkling hazel eyes were merciless. He couldn't stand against that pleading gaze. All his objections stuck in his throat. Even with that miserable look she was beyond beautiful to his eyes.

The princess took his hands in hers and bent down to rub her cheek against them.

Ben's eyes softened and he traced her face with his long warm fingers.

"You are my heaven, Rey," he said in a low tone, never daring to leave his eyes from her lovely face.

Rey showed a tiny smile.

"I love you so much that I can't let this war break out. All I want is to save the peace between our Kingdoms."

"I…understand," he said sadly. "But I don't want to be separated from you _again_."

"Again?" Rey was a little surprised by his tragic tone. What did he mean by saying those words?

And he was afraid…afraid that if he let her go, she could get into some trouble or…no, he didn't want to recall those terrible memories of her death. They were too painful. He had no strength to bear it again.

"When I'm with you, everything seems better…"

"I know," she smiled softly. "The same happens to me. I think this is what they call destiny."

The prince's lips curved into a brief smirk, yet it looked like a chuckle. Some time ago he didn't believe in such fairytales. But after meeting her, his world turned upside down. She was the only one he wanted to breathe the same air with, to care about and to love for the rest of his life. Ridiculous, isn't it? He couldn't believe it himself that this fragile and brave-hearted girl managed to change him without even knowing it herself.

And now she was going to leave him for who knows how long. Ben had a strange alarming feeling about this entire situation. But not giving her a chance to let her settle down the problem was against his morals. King Obi-Wan was her close relative, almost a father. He couldn't stand between them and let them hate each other. He wanted happiness to his dearest Rey and if it meant to let her go from his side for some time, he would take that challenge bravely.

"It's obvious, sweetheart. We were meant to be together," after saying those words he lifted her fragile hands to his face and laid gentle kisses on them. "I will let you go to see your grandfather, my princess. But promise me one thing," his eyes glowed mysteriously as he looked deeply into her mirrors of soul.

"What would you like me to do for you, my prince?" the royal girl asked a little bit nervously but she tried to hide it behind her shy smile.

Kylo was silent for a moment. Only his dark eyes were reflecting a mixture of his inner emotions. It was uneasy to be under such direct and mesmerizing gaze of his. Rey swallowed. Her lips parted slightly. He had a great dominating power over her. She couldn't fight it or even resist. His firm gaze was her personal spider's web, where there was no escape from.

"Promise me that when you're done with your message of peace, we will get married instantly the same day, when we meet again," the seriousness of his tone sent shivers running down her back.

Rey gulped. He was so pushy yet his condition wasn't that scary. She wanted to become a single whole with him as soon as possible too. It was just…she didn't think that he would be so persistent about it.

"I…" the girl lowered her head to hide her hot cheeks. "I promise."

"Believe me, princess, I never want to control you, I…" his voice become huskier and more emotional as he draw the dear girl closer to him and fanned her face with his hot breath, "I only want to be by your side forever… and ever."

And then his lips landed on her sweet rosy mouth. That soft touch sent a swirl of crazy butterflies to dance in her stomach. Rey's eyes widened at first but then they closed in a pure pleasure. He could make her forget how to breathe just by a single kiss of his.

And Kylo Ren was proud, knowing that the privilege belonged only to him.

The moment they parted they realized that it was hard to breathe. He embraced his treasure and bent down to press his forehead against hers. After taking a deep inhale, he uttered:

"I will give you a week. If he declines your message of peace, you have to come back to my Kingdom."

Rey nodded weakly, as her mind was still in the clouds after the fabulous kiss.

"I will do my best," she promised.

 _ **OooooO**_

And the next day the princess of Coruscant Kingdom set off for her homeland. She was given 50 soldiers to protect her from any harm. Prince Ben kissed her a good-bye and wished her good luck. Of course, he was upset with her leaving, but he promised himself that he will cope with his feelings and not show them to the others.

When she reached her Kingdom she was terrified by what she saw. The whole Kingdom had been preparing for a war. There were different military machines here and there, lots of soldiers and of course she spotted her loyal knights, who were declared to be the generals in that war.

In a blink of an eye, Rey was taken to her room by force and locked there, while the Naboo soldiers were taken under arrest. King Obi-Wan was told that his granddaughter had returned to the Kingdom and the old ruler hurried to see his beloved little girl. When he opened the door to princess's room, he found her trying to melt the window lattice with the laser of her light saber.

"Guards!" exclaimed the king and several soldiers entered the room only to get surprised by what they saw. They immediately stopped the princess from her plan of escape and held her by the arms.

"Rey! What are you trying to do?!" the king narrowed his eyes and approached his granddaughter, who was gripping the hilt of her weapon firmly. The old ruler gritted his teeth upon seeing her wielding the light saber. He had been trying to save her from ever touching it, but now she had one of her own. And it was all Darth Vader's grandson's fault!

King Obi-Wan took the weapon from her forcefully and tucked it behind his belt to Rey's great shock.

"No! Give it back! Please!"

The king gave his soldiers the command to leave them alone. When there were only two of them in the room, the princess looked at her grandparent pleadingly.

"Grandfather, what are you planning to do? Why did you lock me here?" Rey demanded, letting hot angry tears roll down her cheeks.

"It's for your own sake, dear," the man answered strictly. "I won't forgive the Skywalkers for what they have done. That sly offspring of Darth Vader's had kidnapped you. He will get his punishment! Even if they fulfilled their part of the document and returned you to me, I will defeat them, so that they will never ever dare to lay their dirty hands on you again!"

Rey's eyes widened in terror.

"Grandfather, are you planning to go against them with a war? But -"

King's eyes filled with fury.

"They will see how to mess with me!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

The princess sprang to her grandparent's side and hugged him tightly.

"Please, please…don't do it! I love prince Ben! He didn't do anything wrong. I ran away from our castle myself and he saved me from king Hux, who tried to kidnap me and marry me by force. Prince Ben stopped him; he was very kind and caring towards me. He never tried to force me to do anything. He behaved as a real gentleman. And I took his offer to stay at his castle as a guest. I wanted to know him better. And after spending some time in his company, I realized that I fell in love with him deeply. I love him with all my heart, Grandfather! And I came back here on my own will to tell you that and prevent the upcoming war!"

The girl cried diamonds of tears, wetting the king's royal clothes by doing so.

"I didn't want you to feel bad because of my selfish runaway. Forgive me, my king, please, cancel the war!"

"No! They asked for it and they will get it!" exclaimed the ruler stubbornly.

"I love him, I want to marry him!" Rey uttered between sobs, clutching the fabric of the red velvet robe on the king's shoulders.

"It will never happen. You are not allowed to come out of this room until I punish them properly. The talk is over, Rey. Forget about that spoiled, ill-behaved irresponsible brat. He is not worth of you. We will find you a better husband, my dear."

With those words king Obi-Wan was about to exit the room but the princess's voice interrupted his intentions.

"I thought that you wish me to be happy," Rey uttered emotionlessly with a blank face. Her eyes expressed nothing but emptiness.

The king turned his head and glanced at his miserable granddaughter.

"Of course I want you to be happy, that's why I'm doing all this," and without any other word the Coruscant ruler went out of the room.

The girl was on the edge of despair. She threw herself on the bed and clenched a pillow. Loud sobs filled the room as the young royal heiress cried all her sorrows out.

 _ **OooooO**_

A week had passed and still there was no news from her. Kylo started to get anxious. That bad feeling about the princess's trip conquered the young man's heart again. Two days later they were told that Coruscant Kingdom declared a war.

When he heard it, his heart had almost stopped. His head got heavy and dizzy, and his body started to lose its support. Everything turned bright white and then dark black. The next moment someone cried:

"Somebody help! Commander Kylo Ren has fainted!"

King Anakin and queen Padmé rushed to their grandson's side immediately and ordered the soldiers to lift the prince's almost lifeless body. When they reached the royal heir's room, they laid their fearsome commander on the bed.

"Send for a doctor!" the king ordered, clapping Kylo's pale cheeks in order to bring him back to consciousness. "Hold on, Ben…"

"What happened to him?!" queen Padmé was on the edge of tears. She held her grandson's cold hand in hers, while pressing it to her heart. She was in great panic.

"I have no idea…" was all her husband could say.

 _ **OooooO**_

Two weeks had passed but prince Ben was still in comatose. Lots of famous doctors from the nearest lands tried to help and wake the young man up, but their efforts were pointless. King Anakin didn't know what to do. He was so worried about his grandson that the entire military situation went at the backgrounds. He knew that king Obi-Wan could attack his Kingdom any moment, but he couldn't leave his only heir's side.

Ben looked awful. He turned from a healthy young man into a pale, exhausted person that could hardly be called a prince.

The grandfather's heart ached. The almighty and fearsome Darth Vader couldn't stand seeing his dear heir like that.

"Your Majesty," one of the doctors said politely, "I'm sorry to tell you this but if there are no changes in His Highness's condition during the next week, prince Ben risks not to make it."

"Do something! You are professionals!" commanded the king desperately.

"Unfortunately, our knowledge is powerless against this phenomena," answered the doctors.

"Get lost, you useless creatures! Let my eyes never see you again!" shouted the ruler angrily.

When the men ran out of the room in fear, king Anakin turned to his heir and placed his palm on the young man's cool forehead. Queen Padmé was crying uncontrollably, holding Ben's hand.

"What must I do to help him, Padmé?" the old man breathed out heavily. "He can't just die and leave us all alone. I don't want to lose you, Ben. You are everything that we have."

But prince was deaf to his grandparents' pleadings.

 _ **OooooO**_

There was a war between two great Kingdoms. But no one wanted to show braveness and become the first one to attack the enemy. And it was like that, because of one tragedy that visited the both Kingdoms. The heirs of the Kingdoms collapsed at the same day and didn't wake up. Nobody could help them to gain the consciousness back. The princess was dying slowly, so was the prince. Two young people were losing their vital strength with every minute.

King Obi-Wan was on the edge of going insane. He was there, when his granddaughter fell on the floor unmoving. It happened after he came into the girl's room and told her that he was going to attack Naboo Kingdom that same day. With a heart-rending cry Rey tensed and her eyes turned blank. The next moment the old ruler witnessed, as his beloved heiress whispered her so called soul-mate's name and fell on a hard floor absolutely numb and almost lifeless.

That scene shocked king Obi-Wan so much that he forgot about the war and everything in the world. Lots of doctors examined the princess but the conclusion wasn't calming at all.

The girl was melting like a piece of ice under the sun rays. She was dying slowly but surely.

 **End of the 6** **th** **chapter**

 **A/N so, this is it! We hope you liked the chapter. The next one will be the last one ^~ Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N We are very honored to introduce this chapter to you and we hope you will like it as much as we do ^o^**

 **Read and Enjoy…and of course…Review!**

 **Bound by Stars**

 _ **Chapter 7  
part 1**_

It was a terrible feeling of emptiness and despair. She was out of his view and he didn't know, where she was. A creepy feeling of fear attacked his heart as he realized that he was all alone in that dark and soundless corridor. Cold sweat covered the young man's forehead when he remembered that he had already been in a similar situation. He was wandering through the dark and long corridor and couldn't find the way out from that awful place, but then he would see a little source of light and her outstretched hand as if it was insuring him that everything would be alright.

But now he didn't see anything, just an unbearable darkness that was suffocating him and driving him insane slowly. He didn't know how long he had been here. It seemed that it had been ages now. He tried to find her but all his attempts failed. Oh, how he wished to see her again, to make sure that she was alright and far away from this horrible place. If only he could see her just one more time and say that he loved her purely and dearly, then it wouldn't be so scary dying like this. Most importantly, he wanted to make sure that she was safe.

No, he didn't want to die; he had so many things to be done in his life. But if he had to disappear from this world, he wanted to look at the beloved face again…just for a brief moment…for the last time….

"Rey, where are you?!" he cried as loud as his lungs could let him. "Please, give me a sign! I have to see you! I beg you, answer me!"

There was no echo as if everything he had just said was devoured by the darkness.

The mighty man fell to his knees helplessly.

"Rey… don't leave me here…"

 _ **OooooO**_

King Anakin sprang to his heir's side immediately, when he heard someone's weak mumbling in the room. The ruler was so relieved to see that his grandson showed some signs of life for the first time. It had been almost 3 weeks since that tragic day when prince Ben had lost his conscious and fell into a deep and unawakening slumber. The king didn't know how to help. He felt absolutely deserted. The grandfather's heart was tearing apart every time he looked at a pale and exhausted face that belonged to his only heir. Queen Padmé forgot about her sleep too. She was there, sitting by Ben's side and pressing his cool hand to her cheek.

And it finally happened. They heard him mumbling something in his sleep, like he was calling for someone. The king bent closer to the younger man's face and heard his weak groan.

"Princess, where are you?…Just let me see you for the last time. I need you so much, Rey…"

Queen Padmé looked up at her husband with teary eyes.

"He calls for her."

The man nodded thoughtfully. After hearing the words Ben uttered, the fearsome Darth Vader got scared, so scared like he had never been before in his whole life. His grandson was asking princess Rey to let him see her again… _for the last time._ The last words caused the ruler's chest tightened in fear. What did his grandson mean by saying that? Did he just say that he was going to die?

The king clenched his silver hair in a fist powerlessly and growled like a wounded lion.

"What should I do, Padmé? Our only heir is on the edge of dying and we can't do anything to prevent this tragedy!"

The wise woman laid her gaze on their daughter's son's sleeping face and placed her warm motherly hand on his forehead.

"The only thing we can do for him now is to do what he is asking for," she said softly. "This child has been deprived of parental love, and when he has found the girl he wishes to give his love to, the least we can do as his grandparents is to grand his wish."

King Anakin's eyes widened in a total disbelief.

"But how? That old rascal will kill us if we show up in his Kingdom!"

"Anakin," Queen Padmé said firmly looking in her husband's eyes with determination, "if anything terrible happens to Ben, you will never forgive yourself for not granting his last wish. How can't you understand?! We are losing him. I refuse to think that he may pass away, but look at him now. Every breath our grandson takes brings him closer to the end." The royal woman began crying uncontrollably while saying those words. "At least I want him to get what he wishes for with all his heart and soul, even if it means to risk our lives while doing so."

The king sat on the edge of his heir's bed and took him by the hand. It was cool and unresponsive. The man sighed heavily and uttered:

"You are right, my dear Padmé. This is the only thing I can offer him in this situation. I hope it will help soothing his poor soul."

 _ **OooooO**_

And the royal girl of Coruscant Kingdom had similar dreams. She couldn't find her beloved prince and it made her lose any hope. She was on the edge if despair, sitting in a cold corridor and surrounded by the darkness. She was calling for him but never got a reply.

"Why can't I find you? Ben! I can't bear it anymore. I need you so much! Where are you?"

But it was useless; there was nobody to come and take her out of that horrifying place.

King Obi-Wan heard his granddaughter's incoherent mumblings. The girl was calling for that scion of the Skywalkers'. No, he would never let his beloved child see that barbarian again. If not for his interference into their wonderful and happy lives, everything would have been alright by now. But no, he just had to show up and mess everything, not mentioning, made the poor girl fall in love with him.

"I, Obi-Wan the Fifth, will never let him come into your life again, Rey. It's his entire fault you are like this!" he hissed through gritted teeth. Then he took a tiny hand in his and placed a soft kiss on the heiress's forehead. "I will protect you from everything, my dear child."

But princess Rey was still waiting for her prince and kept on calling his name in her deep slumber. Princess Phasma was silent. She wasn't a type to show her emotions, but deep inside her heart was breaking from seeing her sister was losing the strands of life.

 _ **OooooO**_

Two days later a royal carriage approached Coruscant Kingdom. There were no soldiers with it, only a few personal guards. When king Obi-Wan recognized the newcomer, he cried in fury.

"If you are not bored of living, Darth Vader, I advise you to leave my lands, or else I will punish you for intruding!"

King Anakin stepped forward. He was dressed in his legendary uniform and a black glassy helmet, which he took off with a serious expression on his face.

"I have no time for you and your babble, geezer. I came with peace. My grandson must to see your granddaughter."

The older man smirked indifferently.

"Better tell your ill-behaved bantling to stay away from princess Rey. I'm warning you, Skywalker, I will not consider that it's your heir we're talking about. He brought so many troubles to my granddaughter and I will never forgive him for what he had done! I knew from the very beginning, that nothing will be alright if they meet. So, tell your grandson to forget about Rey and leave her alone!"

The ruler of Naboo Kingdom sighed helplessly. He was sick and tired of the older man's stupidity and stubbornness. He was sure that there wouldn't be any result talking to him.

"Kylo Ren is on the edge of dying, Obi-Wan. He lost his conscious 3 weeks ago and never opened his eyes since then. But a couple of days ago he started talking in his sleep and he kept on asking to see your granddaughter. I'm not a kamikaze, geezer, I know that you hate me for some stupid reason, and I would have never come to you on my own will, but I did it because this is the only thing I can do for my only heir now. I brought him here so that he could have a chance to feel the girl's presence and sooth his poor soul."

The elder ruler threw a suspicious glance at the legendary dark conqueror. Oh yes, he hated him and his irresponsibility! Many years ago his great-grandfather stole a good part of the lands that belonged to Coruscant Kingdom by winning a card game against his grandfather – king Obi-Wan the Third. They put a dark stain on the family history and that was why king Obi-Wan the Fifth couldn't forgive the Skywalkers dynasty. So he didn't care what happened to that sly brat, a so called heir of Darth Vader's. Though, he had to admit that those symptoms he was talking about were too similar to those that Rey was having.

The white-haired ruler shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at an unexpected guest with arrogance.

"I'm not touched by your fairytales. I'm sure you are planning to do something foolish again. I will never allow you or your grandson to come near the princess! If you don't leave my lands in 5 minutes, I will attack you!"

Darth Vader's eyes sparkled with willpower. He made several confident steps towards the stubborn king and said fearlessly:

"I will not move from this spot until you let prince Ben see princess Rey. I'm not kidding, Obi-Wan. I have nothing to lose. I've promised my grandchild to take him to his beloved maiden and I will grant his wish no matter what!"

"Then," the offended king growled wrathfully, "I have nothing left but to execute you right here!"

"Bring it on!" the black helmet was already put on, when Darth Vader activated his red light saber calmly, ready to defend himself. "The Knights of Ren, you protect your leader Kylo Ren!" he ordered to the elite guards, who were all dressed in black uniform and had similar black helmets.

"Till the last drop of our blood, Your Majesty!" they cried in union and covered the carriage with their chests, long and shiny swords already in their hands.

A wry insincere smirk crossed Coruscant ruler's lips as he raised his hand and proclaimed:

"Eliminate them!"

After hearing that last, a huge crowd of armored soldiers, led by three generals, rushed forward to attack the enemy. And when King Anakin was about to block the first blow of Poe's sword, the place glowed with a bright golden light. It was so bright that everyone had to shut their eyes in order to save their eyes from getting blind.

A second later people heard a maiden's melodic voice.

"Stop immediately!"

Darth Vader was the first one who opened his eyes and looked at the newcomer. It was the fairy, the one who told him that his grandson would find his happiness after meeting his destined soul mate.

"Lady Fairy!" he uttered and bowed to her, showing his deep respect.

"King Obi-Wan, I'm very disappointed with your attitude towards your own granddaughter and her beloved," said the fairy in a lecturing tone. "I could never think that you would prefer your only heiress's death to her happiness."

"Lady Fairy, how can you say that!" cried the old ruler putting his hand on his heart. "I did it because I want Rey to be happy! I have never wished for the tragedy that happened to her because of the Skywalkers' brat!"

The fairy's eyes flamed with disapproval.

"The only place, where she will be happy is by prince Ben's side, king Obi-Wan. I believe I told you this 17 years ago. They belong to each other. It's their fate. They would have never fallen in love with each other if it wasn't like that. But you," the maiden's light eyebrows knotted, "you decided to break their connection with your irresponsible actions."

The king winced when he was compared with an irresponsible person. He had always thought of such about the Skywalkers, but now, when he was called the same word he had always called Anakin, Obi-Wan understood how painful it was.

"Your stubbornness caused these two young people to suffer from misery. They missed each other so much that it reflected on their health condition. Poor children are on the edge of dying, and it's all because you prohibited them to meet each other and declared a war between your Kingdoms!"

Darth Vader gasped and took off his helmet hastily, only to look at the lady with shocked eyes.

"Does it mean that princess Rey is dying too?"

The fairy nodded sadly.

"Yes, unfortunately, she is as bad as prince Ben."

"Please, dear Fairy, tell me, what I can do to save my granddaughter!?" the older ruler begged the woman with teary eyes.

"You have done enough already by starting this battle," and the fairy threw a glance at the present scene.

"But I did it only to protect Rey's happiness!" he started to sob uncontrollably. "I've never wished it would turn out like this!"

"And when I came to you not as a king, bu grandparent with a request to help my grandson, you just ignored it and attacked us, though there are only six of us against your army," the dark commander added. He was suffering too, but tried not to show it to the others.

"I have already told you, stupid Skywalker, that I was doing it to protect my granddaughter from any harm!" the older man growled through his sobbing, sending the other man an irritated gaze.

"Enough!" the fairy ordered.

"Please, Lady Fairy, tell us, is there a chance to save our grandchildren?" king Anakin turned and looked at her with hope, though there was a hurt expression in his dark eyes.

"I don't know," she answered vulnerably. "I can't tell for sure if they will make it or not. They haven't eaten for 3 weeks and their souls are still divided. Poor children are in such a weakened state right now."

"Just tell us, what we have to do to help them?" Darth Vader demanded, making a step forward.

"Alright. Do what I'm telling you and don't try to spoil everything again, king Obi-Wan."

The older ruler nodded obediently.

"You have to lay both heirs on one bed and make them hold their hands. If we don't receive the result in three days, you should prepare for the worst. So, during these three days you have to prepare everything for the wedding ceremony and for the funeral. I hope you both understand the seriousness of the situation. If prince Ben and princess Rey wake up, you must make them walk down the aisle instantly. They are soul mates and are destined to be together. You have no rights to destroy their feelings for each other. But if they never open their eyes again after these three days, you have to bury them together at the same tomb."

"I will do everything you said, Lady Fairy," king Anakin bowed with gratitude and looked at the mean Obi-Wan the Fifth.

The latter man sent him a faithless gaze and nodded.

"I'm ready to accept it if it brings my granddaughter back to life."

"Then, we can't lose a minute! Take prince Ben to princess Rey's bedroom immediately!"

And everyone rushed to fulfill that order.

 _ **OooooO**_

 **A/N Yes, this is the end of the 1** **st** **part of the 7** **th** **chapter ^^ Yes, we are very smart and sly persons ^o^ We divided the last chapter into two parts.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Finally, here is the last part of the fic and we're really very glad that you were there for us.**

 **Please, enjoy reading and don't forget to review!**

 **Bound by Stars**

 _ **Chapter 7  
**_ _ **Part 2**_

Thick long eyelashes shuddered a little, as the royal heiress started to stir in her sleep. She was having a weird dream, where her beloved prince was calling for her, but she couldn't find him no matter how hard she tried. The girl longed to see him again so much, that she didn't pay attention to the anguish feeling of loneliness. The darkness she was wandering through was scaring and the princess tried to hold back her tears of fear. She wished with all her heart that prince Ben would come and save her from that terrible place, but he never came and it made the poor girl's heart tighten in despair. But when she heard his distant weak voice that was calling her name as if it was the only thing he could utter, Rey took a grip of herself and decided to find her prince no matter what. She kept on blaming herself for being so weak and helpless. She was thinking only about herself and her misery, not realizing that someone was in a condition a way worse than hers. How immature she was! By the tone of prince Ben's voice anyone could tell for sure that he needed her! And she was just sitting and crying about her terrible fate of being left alone in the dark emptiness!

"Please, my prince, wait for me. I'm coming!" the beauty kept on repeating under her breath, running in a total darkness, searching for her other half.

Nobody knew how much time she spent looking for a certain dark-eyed young man, when her feet slipped suddenly, and princess Rey fell on a hard floor. The impact was painful and the girl's tired body couldn't move an inch. But she had to stand up and continue. She had to find her beloved prince! She didn't want to be alone anymore!

Tears of anger started to fall from her hazel eyes as she understood how weak she was at the moment. Her body lay unmoving and the only thing she could do was shouting in the air as hard as her lungs could let her:

"Prince Ben, I love you! Please, forgive me for being so helpless!"

And there she was, lying in pain from losing the only motivation to keep on living.

"Forgive me…" was all her dry lips could whisper. The royal girl closed her tearful eyes. Fatigue overwhelmed her and she was on the edge of falling into a deep and eternal sleep, when suddenly something warm touched her cheek. It brought a nice feeling of calmness and peace. The touch was just like a feather's one. It made her want to open her eyes and look at whatever it could be. Right before the very moment her eyelids raised, she heard the dearest voice she longed to hear the most in the world.

" _Wake up, Rey. I need you_ …"

"Prince Ben!" she exclaimed as her eyes flew open and she took a sharp inhale. It was hard to breathe because she couldn't comprehend where she was and what was going on. She knew that it was her dear prince's voice she had just heard and he said that he needed her. But where could she find him? Where was he?

Rey brought her right hand to her face and placed it on her forehead. Somehow, she could recognize the surroundings. It wasn't as dark as before. The girl turned her head a little and saw a large window. The moonlight was coming from the glass making the objects of the place more identifiable.

"It's my room," her hazel eyes widened a little in realization.

The room was silent and the only source of light was glowing high in the night sky, slightly lighting the content of the place through the window, though it was still hard to see everything clearly.

Rey closed her eyes again and sighed heavily. Was it all just a bad dream? But even if it was, everything seemed so realistic…and it was so torturing to be apart from the one you loved, as if the world stopped to have any meaning.

She lay like that for some minutes, listening to her steady breathing, until that breathing started to sound suspiciously asynchronous. At first she thought that it was just her imagination, but when she held her breath and heard the sound of someone's steady inhaling and exhaling, the girl got scared. There was someone there. She could hear their breathing in the dark.

The princess wanted to jump from the bed and rush to call for some help, but she felt her left hand been pulled. Frustrated and scared, she turned to her left and squealed from unexpectedness. There was a man, lying next to her! It was his breathing she heard. Rey couldn't see his face clearly, as the moonlight didn't fall on it, but her heart was telling her that there was something special about this person. She looked down at her left hand and gasped. It was held tightly yet carefully by the man's one. Something fell in her stomach, as a sharp suspicion crawled to her mind. She knew this hand; how many times did it caress her cheeks with its long fingers? How many times did she receive the warmth of its palm, when it buried itself in her dark-brown hair?

Her eyes looked up at the dear face slowly. Oh, how she wished to see his face, but it was impossible in this darkness of the night. The princess sat next to the sleeping young man in her bed and laid her free hand on his cheek.

"Prince Ben…" was all she could whisper as her heart filled with so much love and care towards this sleeping handsome.

She continued stroking his cheek, feeling his face under her delicate fingers in the dark, but he wasn't responding. Usually, when he used to fall asleep at her lap while she was reading to him under the tree in his Royal Garden, she would stroke his cheek and it would wake him up almost immediately. But now…

"Prince Ben, wake up," she whispered in his ear. But he showed no reaction and it made her really worried. "Prince Ben, are you alright?" the girl shook him by the shoulder carefully. But the result was the same.

Rey was getting more and more anxious with every passing second. She couldn't wake him up and he didn't respond to her questions. Something was terribly wrong. Hot tears formed in the corners of her eyes, as she continued her attempts of bringing him back from his dream-land.

"My dear prince, please, wake up! You are scaring me!"

After receiving no answer, her head fell on his chest and she buried her face in his black silky shirt, sobbing uncontrollably and hugging him tightly.

"Come back to me, my love, I beg you, open your eyes!"

And then she realized that there was only one way left to awaken him. Rey lifted her head from his firm chest and bent over his face. Her eyes burnt with determination, as she prayed with all her heart.

"God, please, let us be together again!" and after thinking that last, she covered the royal heir's lips with hers.

 _ **OooooO**_

Wandering through the total darkness was a way more pleasant feeling than drowning in the dark bottomless sea, where there was no escape from. Kylo Ren was losing his last strengths. He couldn't struggle against the dark waves anymore. The only thing that still helped him not to sink was a thought of his dear soul mate. He still hadn't found her and it made him go insane. If only he knew her whereabouts. The main thing was to protect her from this terrible place. But now it was too late. How could he protect her when he was the one who needed help?

His strong wish to see her began fading with the last oxygen his lungs had. He understood that it was his end, and before losing his consciousness, he outstretched his hand as if grabbing an invisible image of his princess. He didn't want to die, but he had no strength left to fight. Please, let her be happy… it was all he wanted. And he would always have her in his heart because she was the only one for him, and even now he…

"I need you, Rey…"

And his dark eyes closed, as he believed, forever, but something strange happened. He felt as if he was lifted out from the bottom of the sea by some magic powers and was laid on a soft sandy shore. His mind was clouded from the lack of oxygen and he had no strength to open his eyes or even inhale.

And then he felt something on his lips that he should had not at that moment. But that saving touch brought him back to life, as his lungs filled with the most wanted vital substance. Ben breathed in as deeply as he could and exhaled slowly. His mind cleared and he tried to open his eyes only to close them again.

It must had been a dream. He thought that he had just caught a glimpse of a beloved face in the dark. And then Kylo realized that his lips were still occupied with someone's saving touch.

You had to be really dense not to recognize this contact that he had experienced so many times before. It was the touch of the sweetest lips in the world, no wonder that it saved him from death, because it was her lips.

Those gentle shy lips of his Rey's. His heart was ready to explode from happiness and relief. She was safe, she was here and she was kissing him. And the only thing he wanted to do now was to kiss her back, to show his gratitude to her for bringing him back to life.

And he kissed her slowly and tenderly, treasuring every second of the contact. He unconsciously wrapped his left arm around her delicate shoulders, tasting her sweet lips in the dark and holding her close to him. Their other hands were still united.

After a moment, princess Rey opened her eyes and broke the kiss carefully.

"Are you really awake?" she asked hoping for a positive answer. It was hard to see if his eyes were opened or not. The darkness of the night hid it from her.

And then she heard his velvet voice.

"So, it's not a dream, it's really you, my princess. I was so afraid that I would never see you again."

"Oh, Ben! You're back!" the girl exclaimed and hugged him closely, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I was so scared! I thought that you would never wake up!"

He returned the hug. Oh, how he missed her warmth and sweet scent, her melodic voice and just her presence.

"Sweetheart, I don't know what happened to me, but somehow, I felt like dying. I realized one simple thing, that I'm in so much pain when you're away, Rey."

"But how did you end up in my room?" she asked, not lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Huh?" Kylo Ren's eyes widened in surprise. "Is it not my Kingdom?"

"No, it's definitely my room."

"But…the last thing I remember is being in the crown room in our castle…and then we were told that king Obi-Wan was going to attack us. And then… " he frowned, trying to remember what happened next, but it was useless. "I don't remember anything after that episode…"

Rey sat up abruptly, so did he. The moonlight threw its dim light on their faces.

"The last thing I remember is grandfather telling me about attacking your Kingdom, but then everything's blank…" she said thoughtfully, trying to catch a good glimpse of his face.

"What happened to us? Why do we remember the same part and nothing after that? And how did I appear in your room, when I know that I was in my Kingdom?"

They sat in silence, trying to figure out what was going on, but of course they had no answer to that question.

"You know," the maiden spoke, "right before waking up, I had a terrible dream that I got lost and couldn't find you no matter how hard I tried. I was so scared that I would never see you again, that it was almost killing me."

"Hmm…it seems that we share not only the same memories, but the same dreams as well," he tried to laugh lightly, but it sounded like a bitter chuckle. "I don't know the reason of what happened to us, but the only thing I know for sure is that I don't want to experience that nightmare again. Never in my life. Being apart from you is the cruelest punishment in the world, dear princess."

The girl lowered her head to hide the blush on her cheeks; he couldn't see it anyway because of the darkness in the room though.

"I'm very glad that we're together again, Ben, because I love you so much."

He smiled sincerely. Everything concerning this girl made him feel and do everything sincerely. It was all he needed; she was there next to him, telling him that she loved him. What a man could desire more?

The prince embraced his beloved and fell backwards on the bed, making her being pressed to his chest.

"I love you too, Rey," and he left a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I don't regret about anything. The reason I live is because of you."

She was very flattered by his words. There were many mysterious about him that she couldn't understand, but now it wasn't that important. They were together and she prayed for never be separated again.

Two love birds talked sweetly, holding each other in their arms, till the very dawn. They enjoyed each other's company so much that they didn't even notice the first rays of the sun. The realization came to them only when Rey said shyly:

"Are you hungry?"

Ben smiled with the corner of his lips.

"I think I can eat an elephant. Can't understand why I feel so exhausted though."

She giggled lightly.

"Me too. Let's go and tell the servants to make a breakfast for us. And if my grandfather tries to harm you, I will protect you! Though, he took my light saber away."

The Skywalkers' heir rolled his eyes. It would be a very interesting scene: a prince is protected by a harmless princess. But he didn't complain. After all she _did_ save him from that nightmare. And she wasn't that harmless to that.

They got up and before leaving the room Rey stood on her toes and kissed her prince gently on the lips, catching him by surprise.

"How does it happen that you are always the first one to kiss me?" He asked in amazement, watching the girl grinning broadly.

"Maybe because you are too adorable, when I kiss you?" she laughed sonorously, and her voice sounded like a bell.

Ben's face blushed in response to her words. The next moment he grabbed her in a tight embrace, receiving a gasp of surprise from her, and bent his head down to capture her mouth in a long and sensual kiss.

It was a good thing that the prince was holding her right now, because Rey was sure she was going to faint from such powerful dominance and fabulous kiss she was gifted with.

After a moment that felt like hours, they broke apart, breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes.

"You may be the first to kiss me, but I'm the only one who will make you dizzy when I kiss you. Any complains?" he uttered all too seriously.

Rey gulped uneasily, shifting her gaze to his mouth.

"I… I…have no complains," she answered finally.

"Good," it was all he said with that sly smirk of his before taking her hand and heading towards the exit.

The moment they opened the door, they were met by hundreds of gloomy faces, king Obi-Wan and king Anakin were among them. Everyone stared at the couple with round eyes and after a moment of a silent stupor, the fearsome Darth Vader cried in joy, taking the older ruler into a bear hug.

"They made it, geezer! After three days of a torturing waiting, they are alive!"

"Let go of me, you rascal! I can see it myself!"

"W-what's going on?" the dark-haired prince asked, looking at both rulers as if they had completely lost their minds. No, really, how often could you see your grandfather hugging his enemy?

"Children, you're getting married today!" king Anakin exclaimed powerfully, dragging his grandson away from his soul mate, "so you have to prepare for the ceremony."

"E-em…" the royal heiress uttered, "grandfather, could you explain, what's going on? Why were you waiting for us by the door? And what does king Anakin mean?"

"Rey, my child," the older king came to his granddaughter and hugged her dearly, "will you ever forgive me for my egoism? I have nearly lost you, my dear. I was so blinded with wrath towards the Skywalkers that I have totally forgotten about your happiness. Please, Rey, forgive me for making you so miserable, for forbidding you to love the heir of that irresponsible king Anakin's. We had no guarantee that you two would make it after everything I had done in the past. But thanks to Lady Fairy, everything is alright now."

"Grandfather, please, don't cry," the girl hugged her relative tightly. "I'm so happy that you give me your blessing for the marriage."

"Hey, geezer, why don't you tell them that it was all your fault they were on the edge of dying?" Darth Vader cried from the other side of the corridor, where he was explaining his grandson everything about the man's responsibility during the first wedding night. Well, the result of the conversation could be clearly seen on the royal heir's deep scarlet cheeks.

"Shut up, you heartless tyrant! Better prepare everything for the ceremony! We can't waste a minute!" was the loud answer from the other side of the corridor.

And everyone proceeded to their work. Well, the groom and the bride were happy that they were getting married so fast, after all it was prince Ben's wish to get married to his soul mate instantly, when he had been seeing his princess off to deliver her message of peace.

But there was the only problem that darkened the whole celebration for the two.

"Could anyone, please, give us something to eat?"

 _ **OooooO**_

And now after saying those meaningful promises in front of the altar, they were declared a husband and a wife. Hundreds of applause filled the church as king Ben took the white veil away from his beloved's face and looked into her big hazel eyes that were shining with happiness. A sincere smile touched his handsome face, as he bent closer to his queen and laid a sensuous kiss on her cherry lips.

"Be my lifeline for this lifetime, my Rey…" he whispered quietly so that only she could hear those important words.

Their love was something every person could wish for. King Ben became the ruler of the United Kingdom of two powerful Kingdoms—Coruscant and Naboo. He left many good deeds in the history and showed himself as a wise, honest and brave monarch with a strong sense of justice. But he knew that he would have never become the man he was, if he hadn't had his soul mate by his side. Her love and care were the most important and the most hidden reasons that brought their Kingdom to its glorious times.

And we can't not to mention, that wise king Ben decided to overcome the conflict that happened between young king Hux and him in the past. Princess Phasma took the role of a peacemaker who brought the peace between two Kingdoms. After all, it was her dream to marry a very handsome and intelligent king Hux that she secretly adored so much. But in reality she just blackmailed him in return, threatening him to show the content of his sweet love letters to the public. The only way to avoid humiliation for king Hux was marrying the sly princess of Coruscant Kingdom. And the union wasn't that bad, as the history tells.

Queen Rey gave birth to two wonderful children—a very talented and brave boy and a gorgeous and kind-hearted girl. Their father was happy to have such a family. It was the source his strength and pride.

Oh, we forgot to mention, that princess Leia and her husband Han Solo were at their son's wedding too. They had finally returned from their chase after adventures, and decided to come back home, bringing another member of the royal family with them– their little three-years-old daughter and king Ben's younger sister.

And so, we told you a story of two royal heirs that were destined to be together, but aside from that, they managed to make their love the finest art in the world.

 _A fairytale is a lie, but there is always a hint of truth in every fairytale and it holds a good lesson for people (c) (A Russian proverb)._

 **The End**

 **A/N thanks for reading. It was a pleasure to write this story.**

 **28.05.2018.**


End file.
